FF VII Reverse
by Necron 13
Summary: Alternatywna historia FF VII tekst niedokonczony.


Alternatywne uniwersum znane z gry FF VII. Tekst niedokonczony, przynajmniej na razie.

Rozdział pierwszy: Nowa nadzieja rebelii

Midgar. Wielka metropolia, rządzona przez wielki konglomerat Shinra,inc. Kiedyś był to zbitek małych miasteczek,takich jak Kalm, jednak po odkryciu ogromnych zasobów energii Mako, stopniowo zaczęły się one rozrastać, aż w końcu połączyły się w jedno miasto. Zaczęli zjeżdżać się tam ludzie, zwłaszcza bogaci inwestorzy z Shinry, mieszkający wcześniej w portowym mieście Junon. Z czasem zaczęło brakować miejsca , więc miasto rozrosło się w górę. Zbudowano wielkie podpory, na których stanęa nowa metropolia, Górny Świat, jak zaczęli to nazywać biedni mieszkańcy, zmuszeni pozostać w slumsach, w które w końcu zmieniło się "stare" Midgar. Zbudowano ogromne reaktory Mako, których zadaniem było zaopatrywać miasto w elektryczność, a Shinrze napełniać kiesę. Organizacja ta jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że energia Mako nie jest tym,za co ją mają...Byli jednak tacy,którzy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Barret Wallace-przywódca ruchu oporu,zwanego Avalanche,oraz jego nieliczni członkowie - Jessie, specjalistka od komputerów i inżynierii, oraz Wedge i Biggs- byli żołnierze Shinry, którzy z sobie tylko znanych powodów dołączyli do ruchu oporu. Biernym członkiem organizacji była jeszcze niejaka Tifa, właścicielka baru, gdzie Avalanche miało swoją kwaterę główną.

Pewnego dnia do ruchu oporu dołączył jeszcze jeden członek. Były wojownik z SOLDIER - elitarnej jednostki operacyjnej Shinry (tak przynajmniej twiedził), obecnie najemnik. Nazywał się Cloud Strife, sprawiał wrażenie człowieka silnego i twardego, ale zainteresowanego tylko wykonaniem zadania i zapłatą, jaką ma za nie otrzymać.

Jego pierwsze zadanie miało miejsce pewnej nocy. Avalanche zamierzało zniszczyć jeden z reaktorów Mako. Była to pierwsza akcja Avalanche na taką skalę od czasów jej powstania, bo wcześniej nie dysponowali środkami na wykonanie takiej misji, zwłaszcza,że reaktory były dobrze strzeżone. Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Mieli w swoich szeregach byłego członka SOLDIER, człowieka, którego jedynym zawodem i powołaniem była walka, który bezproblemowo mógł poradzić sobie z szeregowcami Shinry.

Na miejsce akcji mieli dojechać pociągiem, ze swojego Sektoru. Zajmowali przedział blisko lokomotywy, i omawiali ostatnie szczegóły.

- Słuchaj, koleś - powiedział przywódca Avalanche, Barret, ogromny, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z karabinem zamiast dłoni, o imponującej posturze.- Wiesz pewnie, że te ich cholerne reaktory są pełne różnego rodzaju cudeniek, mających je chronić, że nie wspomnę o żołnierzach?

- Jasna sprawa - opowiedział najemnik. - Jeśli to tylko szeregowcy, to nie będzie problemu - przeciągnął palcem po swoim ogromnym mieczu , zwanym przez niego nie wiedzieć czemu Rozpruwaczem.

-I pamiętaj, mamy to załatwić szybko i sprawnie , zanim ci debile przyślą posiłki , kapujesz?-Spojrzał groźnie na nowego sprzymierzeńca.

- Spokojna głowa. Płacisz mi za wykonanie zadania i nie mam zamiaru robić nic ponad to. - chłodno odparł były członek SOLDIER.

- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy.

Inni członkowie Avalanche, Jessie, młoda i szczodrze obdarzona przez naturę kobieta, Wedge, gruby, przysadzisty chłopak, oraz Biggs, jego dokładne przeciwieństwo, starali się odprężyć przed misją.

Najgorzej wyglądał Wedge - sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty.

- Chyba nie powinienem był tyle jeść przed akcją - wymamrotał - ale co ja poradzę, żarcie Tify jest naprawdę wspaniałe.

- Kurde, facet - zdenerwował się Barret- przecież ci do cholery mówiłem, żebyś się nie opychał przed akcją!? Ile jeszcze, k... razy mam ci to powtarzać!? Poprzednio było to samo. Przez ciebie ledwo zdobyliśmy te kody dostępu, bo złapała cię kolka! Ostrzegam, jeszcze jedna taka wpadka i już nigdy nie weźmiesz udziału w żadnej akcji!

- Barret, nie przesadzasz trochę? -odezwała się Jessie- w końcu to Wedge zdobył te kody, a ryzyko...wiesz, w naszym zawodzie jest zawsze...

- No dobra, może i przegiąłem,ale weź mi kurde powiedz,ile można wytrzymać? To ja planuję akcje, wy ją macie wykonać! Jak nie będziemy współpracować, to tą planetę szlag trafi. Wszystko przez tych idiotów z Shinry! To oni zabijają tą planetę i...

- Już to słyszeliśmy, Barret - Przerwał Biggs. - lepiej przygotujmy się, bo pociąg już dojeżdża.

- No dobra... Pogadamy później, Wedge - warknął Barret. - Nowy, szykuj się. Pokaż na co cię stać!

W tej samej chwili pociąg stanął.

- Dobr, skopmy im tyłki - krzyknął Barret, i wszyscy wypadli z pociągu. Próbowali ich zaatakować dwaj żołnierze Shinry, ale członkowie Avalanche szybko dali im radę.

- Teraz do reaktora! - rozkazał Barret. Pozostali popędzili za nim, włącznie z "nowym nabytkiem". Zatrzymali się dopiero przed bramą do reaktora.

- Zapomniałbym - odezwał się Barret do najemnika - jak ci na imię?

- Cloud. Cloud Strife.

- Może i jesteś teraz po naszej stronie, ale wolę mieć cię na oku. Od tej pory działamy razem, zrozumiano!?

Ruszyli w głąb reaktora. Drużynie Avalanche poszło jednak wyśmienicie - dzięki pomocy Cloud'a dotarli do rdzenia bezstratnie.

- Dobra, Cloud,zakładaj tę bombę i spadamy - powiedział Barret.

- Nie powinieneś ty tego zrobić? - odpowiedział Cloud.

- Wolę wszystko nadzorować. Do roboty! - krzyknął Barret.

- Dobra, ty tu rządzisz. Zresztą, kiedy wykonamy zadanie, spadam stąd. - Cloud zaczął uzbrajać bombę. Po chwili wszystko było gotowe.

- OK, zabieramy sie stąd - zakomenderował Barret. - chwila - zawachał się - cholera, mają tu robostrażnika! Tego się obawiałem!

- Po co ten pośpiech, bomba jeszcze nie tyka... - powiedział Cloud - zapomniałeś, że byłem w SOLDIER , tam takie roboty niszczyliśmy w ramach rozgrzewki przed treningiem.

- Obyś się nie mylił, mądralo - mruknął Barret - teraz i tak nie mamy wyboru. Musimy rozwalić to cholerstwo!

Po chwili ich oczom ukazał się robostrażnik w całej krasie. Wspierał się na ośmiu stalowych nogach, a uzbrojony był w karabiny maszynowe tam, gdzie powinny być szczypce. Był potężnie opancerzony, a wyposażenie go w czujniki cieplne i noktowizor sprawiały, że był to godny przeciwnik... przynamniej dla przeciętnego człowieka. Generalnie przypominał wielkiego, zrobotyzowanego skorpiona.

- Barret, musimy być w ciągłym ruchu - powiedział Cloud - to coś musi nas namierzyć, zanim zaatakuje. Rozdzielmy się, ja odwróce jego uwagę, a ty dostaniesz łatwy cel. Strzelaj w ten zbiornik pod jego ogonem, to jego akumulator, bez tego od razu wysiądzie.

- Dobra. - Barret załadował swój karabin. - do roboty!

Cloud odbiegł na pewną odległość, a robostrażnik faktycznie zaczął go namierzać.

- Teraz! - krzyknął Cloud. Barret wpakował serię z karabinu w akumulator robota. Nie podziałało. Robot był mocno opancerzony, a karabinek Barreta nie należał do najsilniejszych - akumulator nawet się nie odkształcił. Przeciwnik nagle znieruchomiał.

- Namierza cię, Barret! - krzyknął Cloud. - Nie stój w miejscu, jak się całkiem odwróci, spróbuję rozwalić ten akumulator, ale bądź ostrożny!

Robot odwrócił się i uniósł swój ogon. Miał tam zainstalowany laser, który błyskwicznie potrafił stopić pancerz o grubości kilku centymetrów. Cloud zebrał siły i zaatakował robota. Potężny, pionowy cios mieczem zrobił swoje - akumulator został rozpłatany na dwoje, a robot padł na ziemię.

- Dobra, włącz zapalnik i spadamy! - powiedział Barret. Cloud wykonał polecenie, po czym biegiem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Ledwo dobiegli, a potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła reaktorem. W pobliżu miejsca zdarzenia wybuchła panika. Niektórzy ludzie biegali w tę i z powrotem, inni tylko oszołomieni patrzyli po sobie,nie wiedząc,co właściwie się stało.Jedyną osobą, która zachowała zimną krew była dziewczyna z koszykiem pełnym kwiatów.

Wszyscy spotkali się w tunelu, prowadzącym na powierzchnię.

- Dobra, spotykamy się w pociągu do naszego Sektoru.Nie dajcie się teraz złapać! - Zarządził Barret,po czym wszyscy się rozeszli. Cloud zdecydował pójść na stację kolejową przez plac, niedaleko reaktora, żeby przy okazji ocenić rozmiar zniszczeń. Przechodził właśnie przez jakiś zaułek, kiedy zaczepiła go młoda dziewczyna. Była wysoka i szczupła, ubrana w różową sukienkę oraz czerwoną kurtkę, włosy natomiast miała spięte w warkocz kokardą.

- Przepraszam - zapytała Clouda - co się stało? Usłyszałam jakiś huk, a potem wszyscy zaczęli uciekać.

- To nic takiego...chwileczkę,co my tu mamy? Kwiaty? Od dawna nie widziałem w Midgar żadnego...

- Jest jedno miejsce, gdzie rosną bez problemów...Chociaż to prawda,że w Midgar nie ma kwiatów...ani innych roślin. Ziemia w Midgar jest bardzo wymęczona i błaga ludzi o pomoc, chociaż nikt tego nie słyszy. - Cloud nie wiedział, co to miało oznaczać. Ziemia,błagająca o pomoc? Cierpiąca?

- Podobają ci się? - zapytała kwiaciarka - kosztują tylko jeden gil...

- Wezmę jeden - powiedział Cloud.

- Bardzo dziękuję... proszę - podała mu kwiat. Zapłacił, a po chwili dziewczyna oddaliła się. Cloud ruszył w stronę stacji. Rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał od tej dziewczyny. Ziemia cierpiąca i błagająca o pomoc...mimo woli zrobiło to na nim wrażenie. A jeśli Barret i jego ludzie nie są bandą nawiedzonych ekologów? Może naprawdę widzą coś, czego nie widzą inni...

-Nie ruszaj się! - wyrwał go z rozmyślań czyjś głos. Odwrócił się. Cholera, służby porządkowe Shinry, pomyślał. A był już tak blisko stacji.

-Rzuć broń! - zauważyli już jego miecz. Cloud podjął decyzję błyskawicznie. Był już o krok od stacji, zaczął biec w jej kierunku. W tej samej chwili z jakiegoś zaułka wybiegła kolejna grupka sił Shinry. Cloud nie miał czasu na myślenie, wyciągnął miecz i pozbył się napastników. Zauważył, że pociąg już ruszył. Pozostało mu jedno - wskoczyć do niego, zanim wjedzie do tunelu. Rozpoczął bieg w stronę balustrady, przeskoczył przez nią i znalazł się na dachu jednego z wagonów.

Wewnątrz odpoczywali członkowie Avalanche. Ich myśli krążyły wokół wysadzonego właśnie reaktora. Zastanawiali się, ile jeszcze potrwa zanim szpiedzy Shinry i wytropią. W końcu ich elitarny odział, Turks, rekrutowali się w dużej mierze spośród mieszkańców slumsów, a później wracali tam, jakby nigdy nic, ale z konkretnymi zadaniami do wykonania i kieszeniami cięższymi o kilka tysięcy gil, co w slumsach było zawrotną sumą. Czy wśród członków Avalanche mają już szczura, czy nie, rozmyślał Barret. Najbardziej obawiał się, że pewnego dnia Shinra odkryje kryjówkę Avalanche. Była tam jego mała córeczka, Marlene. Od tragicznej śmierci jego żony, była ona całym światem Barreta. Wszystko, co robił, walka o przyszłość Planety, połączone z uczciwym zarabianiem na życie w warsztacie w sąsiednim Sektorze, robił dla niej. Źeby mogła dorastać i żyć w świecie wolnym od Shinry, toksycznych wyziewów z reaktorów i wszechogarniającej propagandy. Inni członkowie Avalanche myśleli o bezpiecznym powrocie do domu i Cloudzie. Zastanawiali się, co go zatrzymało.

- Barret- odezwała się Jessie - dlaczego Cloud do nas nie dołączył?

- A ja wiem? Raczej nie usiekły go te palanty z Shinry. Jest na to za dobry. W końcu był w SOLDIER.

- A co jeśli...no wiecie... jednak nie miał szczęścia...? - zapytał Wedge.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć!? - krzyknął Barret. Nie znosił, gdy ludzie tak gdybali. Wolał skupiać się na zadaniach do wykonania oraz przyszłości i nie patrzeć wstecz, zwłaszcza, jeśli wspomnienia były... bardzo bolesne. - Jeśli zginął... wiedział, że to, na co się porywamy jest niebezpieczne. Jeśli nie, to dołączy do nas, prędzej czy później.

Nagle rozległo się dziwne walenie. Brzmiało, jakby dochodziło zza którejś ze ścian.

- Co wam odbija!? - warknął Barret.

- Ale to nie my-odpowiedział Biggs. - Prawda? - zwrócił się do Jessie i Wedge'a. Znowu rozległo się pukanie, ale teraz było wyraźniejsze. Jessie zerwała się na nogi i otworzyła drzwi wagonu. Do środka wpadł usmolony Cloud.

- Cloud! - krzyknęli wszyscy naraz. - co się stało?

- Nic takiego. Wdałem się w walkę z odziałami Shinry, to wszystko, dlatego się spóźniłem.

- A niech cię cholera, faktycznie żeś się spóźnił! - pozostali nie zawrócili na to uwagi. Byli przyzwyczajeni do opryskliwych wypowiedzi Barreta. -Dobra,zajmujemy przedział osobowy - zarządził.

Weszli do sąsiedniego wagonu. Od razu zrobiło się tam cicho, jak makiem zasiał. Barret robił przytłaczające wrażenie na otoczeniu, a karabin tylko potęgował ten efekt. Powoli wagon pustoszał. Nikt nie kwapił się, żeby siedzieć z tym facetem w jednym wagonie. Został tylko Bogu ducha winny konduktor, który nie wiedział, co robić. W końcu mężnie zdecydował pozostać na posterunku, poza nim zostali jeszcze jakiś kloszard i starszy mężczyzna.

- Dobra, możemy się odprężyć. Mamy w końcu te fałszywe dow... - zaczął Wedge, ale w porę ugryzł się w język, widząc spojrzenie Barreta.

- Zaraz bedziemy dojeżdżać - powiedział po chwili Barret - zbiórka w barze !

Po chwili pociąg zaczął hamować. Kiedy się zatrzymał, wszyscy wysiedli i skierowali się w stronę baru "Siódme Niebo", który należał do Tify Lockheart, ostoi moralnej Avalanche i przy tym biernej członkini organizacji. Zdecydowała się im pomagać, bo też miała jakieś porachunki z Shinrą, nikomu się jednak z nich nie zwierzyła. Cloud doszedł pod bar jako ostatni.

- Stęskniłeś się za nią, co? -zachichotał Barret.

- Za kim?- Cloud miał już dość gierek, chciał tylko wyciągnąć od Barreta swój żołd i ulotnić się.

- Nie udawaj zdziwionego, koleś. - powiedział Barret - wchodź, ona pewnie też chce cię zobaczyć.

Zdezorientowany Cloud wszedł do środka. Bar sprawiał przyjemne wrażenie, mimo dość skromnego wystroju wnętrza.

- Tatusiu, czy to ty? - usłyszał jakiś głos. Po chwili jego oczom ukazała się mała dziewczynka.

- Marlene, mówiłam ci, żebyś cierpliwie czekała - odezwał się kobiecy głos. - Przecież on zawsze... -zamilkła na widok Clouda. - Cloud? Więc to ty jesteś tym najemnikiem?

- Tifa? To ty też jesteś w Avalanche? - Cloud był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Mam ci naprawdę dużo do opowiedzenia, nawet nie wiesz, co... - urwała, bo do baru wpadł Barret.

- Dobrze, do kwatery. Mamy kilka spraw do omówienia.

Kwatera główna mieściła się pod barem, dało się do niej dostać tylko przy pomocy windy, zamaskowanej starym automatem do gry. Wewnątrz mieściło się kilka krzeseł, stół, komputer, projektor i przyrządy do ćwiczeń.

- Słuchajcie, mam wam do powiedzenia dwie rzeczy. - oznajmił Barret. - Po pierwsze, naszym następnym celem jest reaktor w Sektorze Piątym, zbiórka jutro na stacji kolejowej. I jeszcze jedno - Cloud - zwrócił się do niego - czy wśród kolesiów z Shinry, z którymi dzisiaj walczyliśmy byli członkowie SOLDIER?

- Nie - odpowiedział krótko.

- Jesteś pewny?- nie ustępował Barret.

- Tak. Jesli byliby tam członkowie SOLDIER, to to, co by z ciebie i twoich kumpli zostało, zmieściło by się w pudełku po zapałkach.

- Jak to się dzieje, że oni wszyscy są tacy napakowani? - dopytywał się Barret.

- Wszyscy członkowie SOLDIER są poddawani napromieniowaniu energią Mako - powiedział Cloud - nie znam szczegółów, ale po odpowiednio długim przebywaniu w polu Mako zyskujesz ogromną siłę - efektem ubocznym są świecące oczy.

- Moment, jeśli tak to działa, to dlaczego sami nie stworzylibyśmy takich twardzieli, mamy tylu członków, że...

- Człowieku, to nie przejdzie. Po pierwsze potrzebujesz do tego zaawansowanej aparatury, którą ma tylko Shinra, a po drugie, trzeba uważać, żeby nie przedobrzyć - widziałem jednego takiego, który miał pecha - jesli dzisiaj jeszcze żyje, to nawet sam się nie ubierze. Nadmiar Mako robi wodę z mózgu.- wyjaśnił sprawę Cloud. - I jeszcze jedno - moja zapłata.

To natychmiast sprowadziło Barreta na ziemię.

- Dobra. Idź na górę, zaraz tam będę.

Cloud udał się do baru. Zastanawiał się, co będzie robił, kiedy juz odbierze zapłatę. A może warto zaczepić się tu na dłużej? Jeśli tylko będą dobrze płacić... w końcu o nic innego mu nie chodziło. Po chwili winda ruszyła z powrotem w dół. Pewnie Barret chciał zakończyć kwestie finansowe. Była to jednak Tifa. Litości, pewnie będzie chciała powspominać stare czasy i pogadać o niczym. Oby nie...

- Cloud, co będziesz teraz robił w Midgar? - zapytała.

- W Midgar? - zdziwił się - jak tylko Barret da mi kasę, zmywam się stąd - wolał nie dzielić się z nią przemyśleniami na temat ewentualnego przedłużenia kontraktu. Jeszcze by powiedziała Barretowi, a Cloud te sprawy wolał załatwiać samemu.

- Dlaczego? Przecież dopiero co tu przyjechałeś! Tyle się nie widzieliśmy - oho, zaczyna się, pomyślał Cloud. - Jest tyle rzeczy, o których chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać... - Cloud miał już dość.

- Tifa, jestem tu tylko dlatego, że Barret mi za to płaci. Kiedy tylko mój kontrakt sie zakończy, nie mam tu nic do roboty. - odpowiedział Cloud. Miał już dość tej gadaniny.

- I po prostu odejdziesz!? Zlekceważysz swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa?- krzyknęła z goryczą.

- Przykro mi, ale jestem zdecydowany. - powiedział Cloud.

- A obietnica? - nie dawała za wygraną Tifa.

- Jaka obietnica? - zapytał Cloud, będący już na skraju wytrzymałości.

- Nie pamiętasz? Obiecałeś mi, że jeśli dostaniesz się do SOLDIER i zdobędziesz sławę, to jeśli kiedykolwiek będę w niebezpieczeństwie, przyjdziesz mi z pomocą. Nie pamiętasz? Nasza rozmowa, zanim opuściłeś Nibelheim.

- Nie jestem sławny. To chyba załatwia sprawę.

- Ale dostałeś się do SOLDIER, spełniłeś swoje marzenie. - upierała się Tifa. Cloud na chwilę się zawachał. Zamierzał zakończyć tę dyskusję, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś z kwatery głównej wspina się na górę. Był to Barret.

- Obietnica to obietnica, koleś. Łap! - rzucił Cloudowi pod nogi zapłatę za misję. Ten podniósł pieniądze i przeliczył. Tysiąc gil. Nie za dużo.

- Dobrze, a teraz zmywaj się stąd. Musimy zaplanowac jutrzejszą akcję. - Nagle Tifa odciągnęła Barreta na bok.

- Słuchaj Barret - szepnęła.- sam mówiłeś, że brakuje nam ludzi. Przecież to zawodowiec, może nam bardzo pomóc. Prawda, Cloud? - odezwała się do niego.

- Jeśli macie jakieś zadanie do wykonania, to nie zgadzam się na mniej jak trzy tysiące gil.

- Czy cię do reszty po... - do akcji znowu wkroczyła Tifa, powstrzymując Barreta od wypowiedzenia kąśliwej uwagi.

- Spokojnie Barret - powiedział.

- Ale potrzebuję tej forsy, żeby Marlene mogła pójść do szkoły - szepnął. - Niech będzie. Dwa tysiące i ani gil więcej!

- No dobra. - Cloud jednak zgodził się na proponowaną sumę.

- Dziękuję, Cloud - powiedziała Tifa.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować, w końcu potrzebuję forsy. - odpowiedział.

Po chwili wszyscy udali się do łóżek. Celem jutrzejszej misji miał być kolejny reaktor. Był on znacznie lepiej broniony, bo po poprzedniej akcji wzmocniono straże. Chodziły nawet słuchy, że Prezydent Shinra zmobilizował kilka jednostek z SOLDIER, Barret zdecydował więc, że tym razem załatwią to bez szumu. Przynajmniej, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem...

Nazajutrz dało się wyczuć nerwową atmosferę. Wszyscy wcześnie wstali z łóżek, mimo że byli zmęczeni po wczorajszej akcji. Powoli zbierali się do wyjścia. Ponieważ pociąg do docelowego Sektoru miał przybyć dopiero za kilka godzin, Barret zarządził odprawę. Wyjaśnił dogłębnie wszystko, co budziło wątpliwości. Tym razem nie mogli sobie pozwolić nawet na minimalny błąd, bo siły Shinry były w ciągłym pogotowiu. Kiedy wsiedli do pociągu, Barret rozsiadł się na fotelu, a wagon zaczął powoli pustoszeć. Przywódca Avalanche wciąż robił na wszystkich olbrzymie wrażenie. Wyglądało na to, ze przynajmniej dojadą bez przeszkód. przeliczyli się jednak. Coś było nie tak z fałszywymi dowodami osobistymi i nagle usłyszeli przeraźliwy odgłos syreny alarmowej.

- Co jest? - zapytał Cloud.

- Wygląda na to, że mamy skopane dowody. Zaraz zamkną wszystkie przedziały i zaczną szukać kontrabandy. Znaczy sie nas - zarechotał. - Ale spoko, będą zamykać każdy przedział co kilkanaście sekund, więc powinniśmy się wydostać. OK, ruszamy!

Zaczęli przebiegać przez poszczególne przedziały, aż w koncu dotarli do ostatniego.

- Barret, co teraz? - zapytała Tifa.

- Wyskoczymy z tego cholernego pociągu - powiedział jakby nigdy nic Barret - i tak jesteśmy już blisko reaktora.

Po chwili otworzył drzwi wagonu.

- Dobra, skaczcie! - krzyknął.

Cloud' owi niespecjalnie podobał się ten pomysł, ale wyglądało na to, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Alternatywę stanowiła tylko konfrontacja z oddziałami Shinry, a na to nie było czasu. Tifa w końcu wyskoczyła, za nią Cloud, a skończyło się na Barret' cie. Reszta członków Avalanche została w pociągu dla odwrócenia uwagi. Teraz pozostało tylko dojść do reaktora. Barret i jego towarzysze ruszyli w drogę. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli pod wejście do sektora, w którym znajdował się docelowy reaktor Mako. Tu oczekiwała jednaj niemiła niespodzianka - wejście było otoczone laserami. Wystarczyło tylko się zbliżyć, żeby siły porządkowe Shinry dostały informację o trzech podejrzanych osobach, będących stanowczo za blisko reaktora.

- Dobra, co teraz?- zapytał Barret - alarmu nie było w planach.

Cloud zaczął się rozglądać. Cholera, musi być jakaś droga, pomyślał. Po chwili jego wzrok spoczął na kracie, zasłaniającej wejście do kanału wentylacyjnego.

- Barret, może ten kanał prowadzi do reaktora? - odezwał się.

- Odwaliło ci, koleś? - odpowiedział Barret - za cholerę się tam nie wejdę.

- To może wolisz czekać tu na odziały Shinry? - zapytał kpiąco Cloud. - Jeśli jest inna droga do reaktora, to prowadzi tędy.

- Niech będzie...- Barret dał za wygraną- ale jeśli wpakujesz nas w jakąś chryję, to nie będę bardziej litościwy niż twoi byli kumple z Shinry.

Jeden po drugim, zaczęli się przeciskać. W środku było naprawdę ciemno, i nie wiedzieli, dokąd ta droga ich zaprowadzi. Po chwili zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Kiedy mogli już cokolwiek zobaczyć, okazało się, że mieli dużo szczęścia- byli w magazynie, sąsiadującym z reaktorem. Według informacji, zdobytych przez Wedge'a i Biggs'a, miał on bezpośrednie połączenie z reaktorem przez kolejny szyb wentylacyjny. Najpierw trzeba było go jednak znaleźć. Przypominało to szukanie igły w stogu siana- magazyny Shinry były bardzo obszerne, bo przechowywano tam całe mnóstwo części zamiennych do reaktora, który nawalał coraz częściej, zwłaszcza od kiedy coraz bardziej obcinano budżet na rozwój miasta. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale kierownictwo Shinry coraz bardziej zaciskało pasa. Paskarskie podatki, nakładane na mieszkańców tez robiły swoje- coraz więcej mieszkańców opuszczało Midgar i wyruszało do Junon lub Kalm.

- Szefie!- rozległ się nagle głos. Barret, Cloud i Tifa zauważyli Wedge'a, zmierzajacego ku nim. - Znaleźliśmy przejście do reaktora ! Chodźcie za mną ! - powiedział, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Wiedział, że tym razem Barret się do niego nie przyczepi.

- Dobra, już idziemy - odkrzyknął Barret - oby tylko to nie była kolejna z twoich pomyłek!

Po chwili dotarli do kolejnego wąskiego przejścia, według Wedge'a prowadzącego do reaktora. Zaczęli się przez nie przeciskać. Barret ledwo się mieścił, ale jakoś dotarli do końca. Wyglądało na to, ze tym razem Wedge naprawdę nie zawalił - po wyjściu z kanału oczom Barreta, Clouda i Tify ukazał się widok reaktora. Wszystkie były budowane według jednego schematu, prz wejściu znajdowała się stróżówka, najczęściej obsadzana przez czterech, pięciu żołnierzy, później korytarz i winda, prowadząca do rdzenia. Zwykle w reaktorach było sporo systemów obronnych, takich jak stacjonarne karabiny maszynowe, ale dało się je stosunkowo łatwo obejść, jeśli tylko miało się kody dostępu. W przeciwnym razie... nastepnego dnia strażnicy zdrapywali ze ściany to, co zostało z intruza, bo zwykle karabiny szatkowały delikwenta w taki sposób, że nijak nie szło go potem zidentyfikować. Tym razem nie było problemów z dotarciem do reaktora, ani z założeniem bomby. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie siły Shinry zebrały się na zewnątrz. Po ostatniej, dość zuchwałej akcji kierownictwo Shinry prawdopodobnie spodziewało się kolejnej, otwartej napaści. Właśnie to zamierzał wykorzystać Barret - tym razem żadnych przeszkód dotarli aż do rdzenia reaktora. Nadszedł czas na załozenie bomby. Znowu, było to zadanie Clouda. Pochylił się, zeby założyć bombę...

Był w reaktorze, jednak nie w Midgar. Widział jakąś dziewczynę w kowbojskim kapeluszu. Klęczała ma ziemi, obok jakiegoś mężczyzny, leżącego w kałuży krwi...

- TATO! - krzyczała - to Sephiroth ci to zrobił, prawda !? Shinra, reaktory, wszystko... NIENAWIDZĘ ICH!!!

Chwyciła ogromny miecz, leżący obok, i z dużą trudnoscią wbiegła do drugiego powieszczenia. Cloud pobiegł za nią i...

Był znowu w reaktorze w Midgar. Miał w ręce bombę, ale ciągle był oszołomiony po tym, co zobaczył. Wiedział, ze to kiedyś widział, ale kiedy i gdzie...

- Cloud, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Tifa. Wygladała na zaniepokojoną tą chwilową niedyspozycją Clouda.

- Wszystko OK. Podłożę tylko tę bombę i spadamy stąd. - odpowiedział. Podłożył bombę, ustawił zapalnik, i wszyscy rozpoczeli bieg ku wyjściu. Jeśli akcja dywersyjna, jaką miał podjąć Biggs się powiodła, mieli wolną drogę, bo strażnicy mieli zajmować się poszukiwaniem dywersanta. Wszystko było w porządku. Dopóki nie doszli do pomostu, prowadzącego do wyjścia. Tutaj zostali obskoczeni przez siły Shinry. Było tu około trzydziestu. Nagle szeregi wroga rozstąpiły się, i pojawił się między nimi starszy, ubrany w garnitur mężczyzna.

- Źe jak !? - zdziwił się Cloud. Miał ku temu powody. Zaszczycił ich bowiem sam Prezydent Shinra - szef całej korporacji. Ich największy wróg.

- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy - zakpił Prezydent - więc to wy jesteście członkami słynnego Avalanche? Och, i jeszcze ty - spojrzał na Clouda. - więc to ty jesteś tym zdrajcą z SOLDIER, co? Widać po twoich oczach. To tak się odwdzięczasz Shinrze za to, że opiekowała się tobą tyle lat?

- Nie mam już z wami nic wspólnego - powiedział spokojnie Cloud. - a teraz byłoby miło, gdybyście usunęli się nam z drogi, bo nie mamy tu już nic do roboty. I jeszcze jedno - za chwilę to miejsce wyleci w powietrze, więc lepiej odłożmy porachunki, karę, czy jak by pan tego nie nazwał, na później.

- Obawiam się, że tej prośby nie mogę spełnić. A teraz, jeśli wybaczycie - mam ważne spotkanie, na którym muszę się stawić. Źegnajcie - nagle znienacka pojawił się helikopter, do którego wsiadł Prezydent Shinra. Źołnierze Shinry też błyskawicznie zaczęli uciekać z reaktora - najwyraźniej doszli do wniosku, że intruzi nie przeżyją eksplozji, i nie ma co się nimi przejmować. Nikomu też nie uśmiechało się walczyć z byłym członkiem SOLDIER.

- Dobra, spadamy stąd! - zarządził Barret. On, Cloud i Tifa rzucili się do ucieczki. Po kilku sekundach nastąpił wybuch. Był on na tyle silny, że nie rozerwał tylko reaktora, ale również kawał korytarza z windą. Cloud miał pecha - wybuch zniszczył kawał mostu, po którym właśnie szedł. Chwycił się co prawda wystającego pręta, ale był za daleko, żeby Barret albo Tifa mogli go dosięgnąć. Tifa nie dawała jednak za wygraną.

- Cloud, trzymaj się , zaraz cię wyciagniemy! - krzyknęła - nie poddawaj się!

- Tifa, nie dosięgniesz go! - wrzasnął Barret - zabierajmy się stąd, Cloud od tej pory musisz radzić sobie sam!

- Dam sobie radę, ciągle wisisz mi te dwa tysiace gil! - krzyknął w odpowiedzi Cloud. Następny wybuch sprawił, że stracił równowagę i spadł.

Rozdział drugi: Strażnik

- ...wszystko w porządku?

Tifa...? ...tak, w porządku. Czuję się dobrze. Co się stało? A, tak. Reaktor. Wybuch. Upadek.

- Nie jesteś ranny?

Nagle Cloud otworzył oczy. Pochylała się nad nim ubrana w rózową sukienkę dziewczyna. Gdzieś ją widziałem, pomyśłał, tylko gdzie...? Nagle przypomniał sobie kwiat, który ciagle trzymał w kieszeni na piersi. To ta kwiaciarka.

- Nie... wszystko w porządku - podniósł się. - Jakim cudem nic mi się nie stało...?

- Miałeś dużo szczęścia. Kwiaty złagodziły upadek. - dopiero teraz Cloud zauważył, że spadł na kawałek podłoża, pokryty kwiatami.

- Więc to jest to miejsce, o którym wspominałaś - powiedział- faktycznie rosną bez problemu.

- Jednak mnie pamiętasz - powiedziała dziewczyna - naprawdę mi miło. I dziękuję, że kupiłeś mój kwiat.

- Nie ma za co... - odpowiedział Cloud- słuchaj, gdzie właściwie jesteśmy?

- W kościele, w Sektorze 5. - odpowiedziała. - mieszkasz niedaleko?

- Tak. - Cloud zastanawiał się już, czy Tifie i Barretowi udało się uciec. Nie miał do nich pretensji o to, że go zostawili. Był najemnikiem, przyzwyczajonym do ryzyka i w każdej chwili gotowym na najgorsze.

- Tak przy okazji, jak masz na imię? - zapytała kwiaciarka.

- Cloud - odpowiedział.

- Ja jestem Aeris. Powiedz, czym się właściwie zajmujesz? - zapytała Clouda.

- W zasadzie wszystkim po trochu. Zależy od zapotrzebowania, i od zapłaty, a poza tym... - urwał, bo nagle do koscioła wszedł podejrzanie wyglądający mężczyzna. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur, włosy miał związane w warkocz, a miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby w imię zysku był gotów sprzedać własną matkę. Niewykluczone, że był na to gotów. Cloud od razu wiedział, skąd przyszedł ten facet. Był członkiem Turks - sił specjalnych Shinry. Zabójstwa niewygodnych osób, porwania, poszukianie potencjalnych kandydatów do SOLDIER - tym się zajmowali. Nie wiedział jednak, po co tu przyszedł. Według oficjalnych informacji był już prawdopodobnie uznany za martwego, a kwiaciarka nie wyglądała na taką, która mogłaby zainteresować Shinrę... przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy konglomerat nie postanowi zmonopolizować w Midgar również handlu kwiatami.

- Cloud - odezwała się Aeris - mam do ciebie pytanie. Byłeś kiedyś ochroniarzem?

- Ochroniarzem?- Cloud był nieco zbity z tropu.

- Mówiłeś, że zajmujesz się wszystkim po trochu. - Aeris nagle bardzo spoważniała - mam wobec tego zadanie. Wyprowadź mnie stąd i chroń, aż nie dotrzemy do mojego domu. Potraktuj to jako zlecenie od klienta.

- A w kwestii zapłaty... - Cloud zawsze ustalał wszystko przed zaakceptowaniem zadania.

- Hmmm, pomyślmy...- Aeris wróciła do swojego zwykłego, pogodnego tonu - a gdybym raz się z tobą umówiła? Może być?

Cloud szybko przeanalizował sytuację. To mogła by być miła odskocznia od ciągłej akcji. Pieniądze i tak miał odebrać od Barreta, a propozycja Aeris była zachęcająca, zwłaszcza, że kwiaciarka była całkiem, całkiem...

- Umowa stoi - podjął decyzję. Po chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego dziewczyna nagle złożyła mu taką propozycję. Do kościoła weszło trzech żołnierzy Shinry i zatrzymało się koło człowieka z Turks. najwyraźniej czekali, aż wyda im konkretny rozkaz.

- Reno, czy to ona? - zapytał jeden z nich.

- Tak. Bierzcie ją. I nie zawalcie tym razem. - najwyraźniej kwiaciarka miała już pewne doświadczenie w wymykaniu się oddziałom Shinry. Cloud zastapił im drogę. Był gotowy do walki. Ci żołnierze nie wyglądali na silnych oponentów.

- Bardzo was proszę, nie zniszczcie kwiatów! - krzyknęła Aeris i uciekła do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Cloud wycofał się za nią. Źołnierze Shinry rozpoczęli pościg. Reno nie śpieszył się za bardzo. Było to zachowanie charakterystyczne dla Turks - wydawało się, że nie traktowali swoich obowiązków poważnie - w taki sposób usypiali czujność wroga. Zasada była taka, że im bardziej rozlazły wydawał się Turk, tym większe było potencjalne zagrożenie. Cloud o tym wiedział, kiedy pracował dla Shinry, nieraz widział akcje Turks'ów- byli bezlitośni i nad wyraz skuteczni. Teraz jednak nie miał czasu na rozmyślania, bo miał zadanie do wykonania.

- Cloud, co teraz? - odezwała się Aeris. Cloud rozejrzał się dookoła. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, nosiło ciężar działania czasu - podłoga była połamana, tak samo jak schody, a w wielu miejscach po prostu ich brakowało i dało się iśc dalej tylko skacząc po jeszcze istniejących elementach podłogi. Nie było tam żadnego tylnego wyjścia, a jedyną szansą na ucieczkę była wielka dziura w dachu. Dla Clouda wspinaczka tam nie stanowiła problemu, ale teraz miał jeszcze na głowie kwiaciarkę, która nie wyglądała na taką, która na codzień wspina się po belkach tudzież stawia czoła siłom Shinry.

- Aeris- odezwał się Cloud- widzisz tą dziurę w suficie?- wskazał rzeczoną dziurę.- Jeśli nie mamy zamiaru a nimi walczyć, to wydostaniemy się stąd tylko tędy. Dasz radę tam wyjść?

- Jestem przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji- odpowiedziała. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadli Reno i jego pomagierzy.

- Tam są!- krzyknął Reno- ognia!

Źołnierze otworzyli ogień. Aeris cofnęła się, zeby unikąć trafienia, ale potknęła się i spadła piętro niżej. Natychmiast obskoczyli ją żołnierze Shinry, włącznie z Reno, który nagle nieco bardziej zaangażował się w misję. Cloud był już pewny, że zawiódł, ale znienacka rozległ się błysk, huk i żołnierze Shinry padli na ziemię, jak rażeni gromem. Dosłownie. Aeris miała co prawda w ręce jakiś kij, ale niemożliwe było, żeby uderzyła nim z taką siłą.

- Aeris. Co ty właściwie zrobiłaś? - zapytał zaskoczony Cloud - przecież...

- Mówiłam, ze jestem przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji. - pokazała Cloudowi kij, który trzymała w ręce. Dopiero teraz Cloud zauważył tkwiący w nim, kulisty kształt.

- No jasne... materia błyskawic. Sprytne - powiedział.

- Shinra poluje na mnie już od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiem dlaczego- powiedziała powoli Aeris. - Podejrzewam, że chcą mnie wcielić do SOLDIER. Możliwe, że wydaje im się, że mam do tego predyspozycje.

- Chcesz się do nich przyłączyć? - zapytał Cloud - do SOLDIER, rzecz jasna?

- Nigdy nad tym nie myślałam, ale na pewno nie dam się złapać takim, jak Turks! - odwróciła się do niego- ty jesteś członkiem SOLDIER, prawda? Twoje oczy...

- Kiedyś byłem. Ale to już przeszłość - Cloud chciał urwać ten wątek. Teraz jego zadaniem było ochrona Aeris i na tym się koncentrował. I jeszcze Barret... i kasa do odebrania. Na dzień dzisiejszy to były jego zmartwienia.

- Aeris, gdzie właściwie mieszkasz?- zapytał Cloud - musze to wiedzieć, żeby wywiązać się z moich obowiązków.

- Niedaleko. Jak wyjdziemy na zewnątrz, wystarczy pójść kawałek w prawą stronę, i znajdziemy się w wiosce. I jeszcze jedno - spojrzała na nieprzytomnych ludzi Shinry- lepiej już chodźmy, bo mogą się ocknąć, a używanie materii jest bardzo męczące.

- Słusznie - powiedział Cloud. Wyszli na zewnątrz, i zaczęli iść w kierunku, wskazywanym przez Aeris. Cloud czuł się nieco zdeprymowany. Ta dziewczyna prosiła go o ochronę, a sama poradziła sobie z tymi żołnierzami... Była silniejsza, niż jej się wydawało. Cloud wiedział coś o tym. Kiedy pracował dla Shinry, widział wiele osób używajacych podstawowych materii, ale nigdy jeszcze na oczy nie widział, żeby podstawową materią błyskawic ktokolwiek powalił kilka osób naraz. Albo ta kwiaciarka używa tej materii od lat i po prostu opanowała posługiwanie się nią do perfekcji, albo miała ogromny potencjał magiczny... albo jedno i drugie. Może faktycznie kierownictwo Shinry uznało, ze Aeris będzie cennym nabytkiem do SOLDIER?

- Teraz w prawo - wyrwał go z rozmyślań głos Aeris. - Potem tylko skręcimy przy barze i będziemy u mnie. Sektor Aeris wyglądał prawie identycznie, jak "dzielnica" Clouda- wszędzie porozrzucane metalowe części, "domy" zbudowane ze starego żelastwa, a ponad budynkami (o ile można to tak nazwać) przebiegały linie komunikacyjne, za pośrednictwem których propaganda Shinry podbijała umysły mieszkańców. Ponad Sektorem wznosił się wielki telebim, nadawajacy non- stop program telewizyjny, należący do Shinry. Co prawda z zasady nikt nie wierzył w komunikaty podawane przez Shinrę, ale faktem było, że mieszkańcy poddawali się coraz większej stagnacji i beznadziei. Po chwili doszli do domu Aeris. Cloud nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom... zupełnie jakby nie byli już w Midgar. Dom był domem w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu - nie było to żadne rumowisko ani byle jak sklecona buda - ale prawdziwy dom, jakiego Cloud już długo nie widział. Koło domu widać było wielki, piękny ogród, pełny kwiatów... Nie, pomyślał Cloud, to NAPRAWDĘ nie jest już Midgar. Aeris osiągneła przynajmniej jedno - wyrwała spod kontroli Shinry ten mały kawałek Midgar, ocaliła go przed degeneracją, jaka dotknęła resztę miasta. Nie unosił się tu też charakterystyczny zapach spalin i stęchlizny, jaki dało się wyczuć wszędzie w slumsach - tutaj powietrze było czyste. I nie tylko to- Cloud czuł się tutaj... inaczej. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale to miejsce faktycznie miało w sobie coś wyjątkowego. Tak jak Aeris... dopiero teraz Cloud sobie uświadomił, że kiedy razem szli, ani razu nie pomyślał o pieniądzach, co przedtem było jego głównym zmartwieniem.

- Wejdziemy? - zapytała Clouda Aeris- moja mama pewnie się już niepokoi. Chciałbyś też pewnie odpocząć, w końcu przeszliśmy kawałek drogi.

Weszli do środka. Wnętrze domu nie ustępowało ogrodowi - wszędzie stały donice z kwiatami, i panowała tu podobna atmosfera jak na zewnątrz.

- Mamo! Już jestem! - zawołała Aeris. Po chwili na schodach pokazała się kobieta w sile wieku. Ubrana była w charakterystyczny dla mieszkanek slumsów fartuch i spódnicę oraz prostą bluzkę. Nie wyglądała na kogoś wyjątkowego, Cloud miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie jest to biologiczna matka Aeris. Mimo to wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż mieszkanki slumsów, choć było po niej widać, że niejedno w życiu przeszła. Zachowywała jednak pewną trudną do sprecyzowania godność, o którą trudno było w slumsach.

- Kochanie, już się martwiłam. Całe szczęscie, że już jesteś - nagle popatrzyła na Clouda - kim jest twój kolega, skarbie?

- Ochraniał mnie, kiedy wracałam- odpowiedziała Aeris.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu cię śledzili- zaniepokoiła się matka Aeris.

- Tak, ale nie martw się, mamo. - spojrzała na Clouda - Cloud bardzo mi pomógł, poza tym nie jestem taka znowu bezbronna.

Cloud znowu poczuł się głupio. W czym on właściwie pomógł? Przecież to Aeris rozłożyła tych żołnierzy. Fakt, położył kilka stworów, jakich pełno było na ulicach slumsów, ale czy była to taka pomoc?

- Dziękuję ci, Cloud - odezwała się matka Aeris - nawet nie wiesz, ile razy Aeris była śledzona... Nie mam pojęcia, czego właściwie od niej chcą... - Tutaj Cloud od razu wyczuł nieszczerosć. Po zbombardowaniu energią Mako wyostrzała się percepcja, dzięki której członkowie SOLDIER byli praktycznie niemożliwi do wyprowadzenia w pole. Matka Aeris nie umiała kłamać... teraz Cloud był pewny, że w tej dziewczynie faktycznie coś jest...

- Nie ma za co. - odpowiedział - mam pytanie, czy Sektor 7 jest daleko stąd?

- Nie. Wystarczy, ze przejdziesz przez wysypisko na wschód od naszego sekora, i już tam jesteś. - odpowiedziała.

- Wobec tego będę sie zbierał, moi przyjaciele pewnie się niepokoją- Cloud był zdziwiony, że użył słowa "przyjaciele". Czyżby znowu wpływ Aeris...?

- Może powinieneś najpierw odpocząć? - wtrąciła się Aeris - już się ściemnia, a jesteś na pewno zmęczony.

- Dobry pomysł - przyznał Cloud. Udali się na górę. Matka Aeris użyczyła Cloudowi swojej sypialni. Cloud ledwo się położył, zasnął jak kamień.

Rozdział trzeci: Zasadzka

Obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Przemyślał na trzeźwo swoją sytuację. Sektor 7 był niedaleko. Postanowił, że ulotni się niepostrzeżenie, zeby nie kłopotać Aeris ani jej matki. Wstał z łożka i powoli zaczął przekradać się w kierunku schodów. Nie chciał obudzić Aeris ani jej matki. Szkolenie żołnierzy Shinry obejmowało również przekradanie się za linią frontu, więc ciche wymknięcie się z domu Aeris nie sprawiło Cloudowi problemu. Po chwili był już w drodze do Sektoru 7, jednak kiedy doszedł do wejścia na złomowisko, wspomniane przez matkę Aeris, spotkała go niespodzianka. Przy wejściu czekała na niego Aeris.

- Widzę, że ranny z ciebie ptaszek - powiedziała - myślałam, że pójdziemy do twojego Sektoru nieco później.

- Jak to "pójdziemy" - zdziwił się Cloud. - To niebezpieczne.

- Ciągle łączy nas umowa - powiedziała Aeris- poza tym od dawna chciałam się trochę ruszyć z mojego Sektora. To jak, idziemy? - Wobec takich argumentów Cloud był bezradny.

- No dobrze, ale trzymaj się blisko mnie. - powiedział. Było w tym dużo racji - po slumsach grasowała spora liczba drapieżnych zwierząt, które w grupie mogły dać się we znaki samotnej osobie. Jednak tym razem wędrówka przebiegła bez problemów - trudno stwierdzić, czy obecność Aeris działała kojąco nawet na dzikie bestie, czy to ogromny miecz Clouda odstraszał potencjalnych napastników. Po pewnym czasie doszli do starego placu zabaw, znajdującego się zaraz przed Sektorem 7. Cloud zarządził postój, bo Aeris sprawiała wrażenie bardzo zmęczonej. Siedli koło starej zjeżdżalni. Musieli poczekac, bo brama do Sektoru 7 była zamknięta.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ciągle tu stoi... - powiedziała Aeris - przychodziłam się tu bawić, kiedy byłam mała. Ależ to miejsce podupadło...

Nagle brama zaczęła się otwierać. Z Sektora 7 wyjechał powóz, ciągnięty przez Chocobo. Z tyłu jechała...

- Tifa! - krzyknął Cloud. Pomimo tego, że była ubrana w elegancką suknię wieczorową, od razu poznał właścicielkę Siódmego Nieba.

- Kto to? - zapytała Aeris - czy to twoja przyjaciółka?

- Tak - odpowiedział szybko Cloud - musimy się pospieszyć, bo jej nie dogonimy.

Ruszyli biegiem za powozem. Doszli tak do Sektora 8. Był on znany jako wielkie targowisko - z kieszenią pełną gil można było nabyć tu praktycznie wszystko- od modnych ubrań aż po broń wykradaną z magazynów Shinry.

- Dokąd teraz? - zapytała zdyszana Aeris.

- Słyszałem o tym miejscu, są tylko dwa miejsca, gdzie ktoś ubrany tak jak Tifa mógł trafić - rezydencja Don Corneo, trzymającego w garści cały Sektor 8, współpracującego przy okazji z Turks, albo do domu schadzek "Pszczółka". Cloud zdecydował się najpierw udać do domu schadzek. Nie był on daleko, więc szybko doszedł z Aeris na miejsce. Sam budynek był projektowany tak, żeby był jak najlepiej widoczny - cała armia neonów oświetlała wejście, przy którym tłoczył sie tłumek mężczyzn.

- Cholera, wpuść mnie pan...

- Kurna, człowieku, nie wpuścisz mnie...?

- Wpuśccie mnie, bo w ryj dam!

Sama elita Midgar, pomyslał Cloud. Mętownia z pobliskiego baru, po conocnej pijatyce szturmująca wejście. Dom schadzek był jednak broniony przez kilku uzbrojonych po zęby żołnierzy Shinry, przydzielonych Corneowi, więc kończyło się na pogróżkach. Źeby wejść do "Pszczółki", trzeba było być w co najmniej dobrej komitywie z Don Corneo lub z wysokim urzędnikiem Shinry. W obu przypadkach niezawodą metodą było wręczenie zainteresowanemu drobnej grzeczności w kopercie. W Midgar korupcja kwitła...

- Ej - zaczepił Cloud jednego ze strażników- nie zna pan dziewczyny o imieniu Tifa?

- Tifa? Masz refleks, człowieku... -odpowiedział żołnierz - nasz najnowszy nabytek. Akurat ma rozmowę...KWALIFIKACYJĄ - zachichotał - z Donem. Musisz jeszcze chwilę poczekać.

- Okej, dzięki za informację. - zakończył rozmowę Cloud.

Odwrócił się do Aeris:

- Tifa jest w rezydencji Don Corneo. Musimy tam iść.

- Dobrze - Aeris nie protestowała.

Do rezydencji był kawałek, więc Clouda i Aeris po raz kolejny czekał dosć długi marsz. Po drodze jakiś pijaczyna zaczął zaczepiać Aeris, ale mocnym ciosie drągiem zniechęcił się. Clouda coraz bardziej fascynowała ta dziewczyna. Pomimo wielkej urody i delikatności potrafiła sama o siebie zadbać. Coraz bardziej powątpiewał w sens ochrony Aeris, skoro sama potrafiła się obronić. Po chwili poczuł jednak, że nie chce się z nią rozstawać. Coś go przy niej trzymało...

- Aeris, za chwilę dojdziemy do rezydencji Don Corneo - powiedział- słyszałem o nim wiele opinii, a żadna nie jest pochlebna. - Don Corneo miał opinię wyzyskiwacza i bawidamka, niektórzy nawet nazywali go mini -prezydentem. - jego pomocnicy to dranie. Nie wpuszczą nas tam po dobroci.

- Niech zgadnę: chcesz się tam wedrzeć siłą- domyśliła się Aeris - i powiedzieć mi, żebym nie ryzykowała i została tutaj.

Cloud był zadziwiony domyślnością kwiaciarki.

- Tak, właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć, ale skąd...- urwał, bo z rezydencji Corneo wyszło kilku jego zbirów. Teraz było jasne, dlaczego intruzi obchodzili to miejsce szerokim łukiem- byli uzbrojeni w karabinki i w krótkie wakizashi, którymi mogli rozpruć nieostrożnego przeciwnika jednym ciosem. Wygląd też nie budził wątpliwości co do ich charakteru - wytatuowani, w nie pranych chyba latami łachach i z fryzurami, od których nawet najgorsza mętownia dostałaby kompleksów, dawali jasno do zrozumienia, że lepiej trzymać się od nich z daleka.

- Tutaj - szepnęła Aeris i wciągnęła Clouda za stragan, skąd nie byli widoczni- może nas ominą i nie będziesz musiał wdawać się w walkę.

Miała rację. "Ochroniarze" Dona minęli ich. Najwyraźniej kierowali się w stronę baru na tradycyjną, conocną pijatykę, po której udawali się do "Pszczółki".

- Teraz w rezydencji Corneo nie powinno by ich więcej, niż dwóch - powiedział Cloud - może uda nam się wślizgnąć do środka niepostrzeżenie. Musimy znaleźć Tifę i zabieramy się stąd.

- Poczekaj - zatrzymała go Aeris - przede wszystkim trzeba dowiedzieć się, po co twoja przyjaciółka właściwie tam poszła.

Rada wydała się Cloud'owi słuszna. Aeris nie wiedziała o Avalanche, ale Cloud zaczął się zastanawiać, czy moze Tifa nie wykonuje tam jakiejś misji, zleconej jej przez Barreta. W końcu Don Corneo miał kontakty z Shinrą i mógł mieć jakieś wartościowe informacje...

- Masz rację. Zakradniemy się tam i spróbujemy podsłuchać, o co właściwie chodzi Tifie. A jeśli Corneo będzie natarczywy - przesunął palcem po ostrzu miecza - może zrozumie bardziej bezpośrednie argumenty.

Weszli do środka. Rezydencja Don Corneo przypominała domy w Wutai, ale widac było upodobanie do zbytku - Don uwielbiał wszelkiego rodzaju zdobienia, im droższe i bardziej ekstrawaganckie, tym bardziej. Co drugi przedmiot był więc pozłacany, a dywany były sprowadzane aż z Wutai na specjalne zamówienie Corneo. Rezydencja była też wyjątkowo dużych jak na slumsy rozmiarów - bez problemu mogłaby pomieścić wszystkich mieszkańców Sektora 7. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, przedstawiające różne rejony świata, w których Don miał kontakty - Wutai, Junon, rzecz jasna Midgar, nawet Golden Saucer, słynne na cały świat wesołe miasteczko, do którego zjeżdżali się ludzie nawet z dalekiego Middel. Jedynym, dość obskurnym miejscem było wejście do piwnic, gdzie ponoć Corneo torturował wrogów zarówno swoich, jak i Shinry. Nie miał wobec "opozycji" w slumsach żadnej litości - pomimo aparycji i charyzmy fircyka i bawidamka Don był z natury bezwzględny. Podobno jego współpraca z Shinrą była efektem jego udziału w wojnie w Wutai, gdzie okrucieństwem w walce ustępował tylko legendarnemu Sephirothowi. To były jednak stare czasy - kiedyś był w stanie wykonać zamach Muramasą, mieczem, który niewiele ustępował Masamune Sephirotha, i nie stracić równowagi- teraz duże kłopoty sprawiało mu udźwignięcie byle wakizashi. Gdyby nie respekt, jakim dażyli go jego podwładni, prawdopodobnie dawno w slumsach rządziłby jakiś inny aparatczyk z Shinry. Cloud nagle usłyszał głosy. Dochodziły zza ściany, ale Strife miał wyostrzony słuch - kolejny efekt bombardowania energią Mako.

- Hmmm, zobaczmy... ładniutka jesteś...he he he... jakim cudem dopiero teraz cię znalazałem? - mówił jakiś skrzekliwy, męski głos. - To co, idziemy do środka?

- Jak sobie życzysz - rozległ się powabny, damski głos. Pomimo niecodziennego tonu jej głosu, Cloud od razu poznał Tifę.

- No dobra, ta druga jest wasza - powiedział na odchodne Corneo. Pewnie towarzyszyło mu kilku jego zaufanych podwładnych.

- Dziękujemy, szefie! - rozległ się chór kilku głosów. - no dobra mała, idziemy. Zobaczysz, dobrze się tobą zajmiemy- zarechotali.

- Tylko spokojnie. Mamy całą noc- odpowiedziała spokojnie druga dziewczyna. Cloud długo jej nie znał, ale od razu rozpoznał Jessie. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości co do tego, że ona i Tifa wykonują tu jakąś misję dla Barreta. Jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, ze te dziewczyny przyszłyby tu ot, tak, żeby spędzić uroczy wieczór z Corneo i jego zakapiorami. Cloud zdecydował, że wpierw lepiej pomóc Jessie, której na pewno nie uśmiechało się spędzenie upojnej nocy z "gwardzistami" Don Corneo. Za to Tifa na pewno miała jakieś konkretne zadanie, więc lepiej było dać jej trochę czasu.

- Aeris, jeśli dalej chcesz iść ze mną, to trzymaj się blisko mnie. W razie czego, wiesz, jak posługiwać się materiami. Jeśli zrobił się naprawdę gorąco, będę cię osłaniał.

- Spokojnie. Nawykłam do niebezpiecznych sytuacji - uśmiechnęła się do niego. - byle łazęga nie da mi rady.

Ukryli się za parawanem w kącie, gdzie ludzie Don Corneo nie mogli ich zobaczyć. Po chwili ci drudzy wyszli z gabinetu Dona. Cloud zauważył przypięte do ich pasów gunblade'y. Nie wyglądały na specjalnie sprawne techincznie- prawdopodobnie były tępe, a rewolwery w nich strzelały bardziej na wiwat, niż naprawdę robiły przeciwnikowi krzywdę. Naprawdę poważny problem stanowiła za to Jessie- w ferworze walki dryblasy mogły zrobić jej krzywdę, a materia uzdrowienia Aeris miała ograniczoną moc, podobobnie jak jej właścicielka...

- Posłuchaj, mam lepszy pomysł- wtrąciła nagle Aeris - Don Corneo jest teraz sam, możemy uwolnić Tifę, a jego wziąć, jako, no wiesz... zakładnika. A później wymienić na tą drugą dziewczynę.

Cloud po raz kolejny ledwo powstrzymał się od walnięcia się z impetem w czoło. Ta energia Mako chyba naprawdę robiła wodę z mózgu... Cloud zdawał sobie sprawę, że już po raz kolejny był o włos od popełnienia fatalnego błędu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało mu się coś takiego, od czasów kiedy...

Nagle poczuł okropny dźwięk, jakby włączona na pełne obroty wiertarka wwierciła mu się w mózg. Osunął się na ziemię.

- Cloud, dobrze się czujesz? Cloud...? - Aeris wyraźnie się zaniepokoiła. Spojrzała na swój kij. Zamknęła oczy, skupiła się, a po chwili Clouda otoczyła jasnozielona mgiełka. Cloud powoli otworzył oczy. Nie pamiętał, o czym przed chwilą myślał, ale wiedział, że próbował sobie przypomnieć coś istotnego, ale coś jakby zablokowało dostęp do jego wspomnień. Coś... albo ktoś... Jen...

Znowu ten potworny hałas, ale tym razem Strife przynajmniej nie zemdlał.

- Cloud, co się z tobą dzieje? - kwiaciarka była roztrzęsiona.

- Nic, to tylko... nieważne. Mamy tu coś do zrobienia, prawda? Lepiej bierzmy się do roboty. - Wyciągnął miecz. Aeris nie wyglądała na szczególnie przekonaną, ale była gotowa iść za Cloudem, chociaż coraz bardziej ją niepokoił. Z jakiegoś powodu zaczęła czuć sie przy nim nieswojo. Nie bała się go, ale miała wrażenie, że Cloud coś ukrywa... albo że raczej coś ukrywa się w Cloudzie...a ten jest tego nieświadomy. Nagle z hukiem otworzyły się drzwi do rezydencji i wpadł do niej pułk żołnierzy Shinry.

- Gdzie jest gabinet Corneo?- zapytał jeden z nich.

- Na górze, drugie drzwi od lewej- powiedział jeden z nich, ubrany w garnitur, najpewniej dowódca.- tylko gazem, bo podobno ma ważnego członka Avalanche, a ten grubas sam nie da sobie rady!

- Rozkaz. - żołnierze pobiegli na górę. Usłyszeli krzyk dobiegający zza drzwi.

- Puszczaj, zboczeńcu! - krzyczała jakaś dziewczyna - a masz!

Rozległ się zduszony krzyk.

- Szybciej, idioci, bo nam ucieknie!- ryknął dowódca i odwrócił się w stronę parawanu. Dopiero teraz Cloud przez małą dziurkę dokładniej go zobaczył. Był ubrany w garnitur, w ciemnych okularach, łysy, o twarzy bez wyrazu. Kolejny członek Turks.

- Na mój znak, do środka i złapcie tą dziewczynę - krzyknął - raz, dwa, trzy! Teraz!

Źołnierze wpadli do pomieszczenia, demolując przy okazji biurko Don Corneo i wbiegli do sypialni. Ten leżał na ziemi i nie dawał znaku życia. Wyglądało na to, że Tifa nie wyszła z wprawy w nokautowaniu napastników.

- Cholera, ale bałagan... - mruknął członek Turks - gdzie ona do diaska jest? Przeszukać pomieszczenie - wydał rozkaz żołnierzom. Sypialnia nie była zbyt duża, więc do środka weszło tylko trzech. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby ktoś tu się ukrywał, ale dowódca po cichu wszedł w głąb pokoju. Nagle usłyszał jakiś bełkot.

- Skarbie, nie tak ostro, będę delikatny - Don Corneo najwyraźniej odzyskiwał przytomność. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał członka Turks. - Jezu Chryste, kim jesteś!? - Gwałtownie się cofnął i niechcący zachaczył o linkę, wystającą ze staroświeckiej lampy. Nagle pod dowódcą otworzyła się zapadnia. Mimo ogromnego refleksu dowódca nie zdążył odskoczyć i runął w dół. Źołnierze podbiegli do zapadni.

- Rude, wszystko w porządku? - krzyknął jeden z nich.

- Tak, do cholery, ale to niezły bajzel! To chyba ścieki- odkrzyknął. Nagle usłyszał stłumiony ryk. W czeluściach kanału coś się czaiło. Rozległy się ciężkie kroki. Po chwili oczom Rude'a ukazał się dużych rozmiarów jaszczur. Na przegubach szponów miał wielkie kajdany z ciągnącymi się łańcuchami, a z nieproporcjonalnie wielkiej paszczy co chwila wysuwał się podwójny język, zupełnie jak u węża. Wyglądał na wygłodzonego i agresywnie nastawionego.

- Cholera... - mruknął Rude. - Jak tylko się zbliży, otwórzcie ogień! - krzyknął do swych ludzi. - Nie ma prawa podejść bliżej niż na wyciągnięcie szponów!

- Tak jest! - odkrzyknęli żołnierze. Potwór nagle zaczął szarzować na Rude'a. Jego podwładni stanęli nw wysokości zadania - zaporowy ogień niemal przerobił potwora na sito. Stwór ryknął z bólu i odwrócił się w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Ostatkiem sił znowu zaatakował, tym razem pragnąc zmiażdżyć swego przeciwnika, ale żołnierze Shinry byli szybcy - przeładowali błyskawicznie broń i ponownie otworzyli ogień. To wystarczyło. Potwór zagulgotał, zachwiał się i runął na ziemię. Na górze rozległ się nagle szloch. Rude zauważył, że to Don Corneo, który też nachylał się nad zapadnią.

- Nieee! Apsiu mój, co on ci zrobił...- bełkotał.

- A więc to twój pupilek? - zimno zapytał członek Turks. - no to się doprosiłeś. Zgodnie z paragrafem 2 artykułu 3 kodeksu cywilnego Midgar niedozwolone jest trzymanie niebezpiecznych okazów. Ty też pójdziesz z nami. Pan Heidegger z przyjemnością cię przesłucha - zachichotał. - aresztować go, i rzućcie mi tu linę!

Rozdział czwarty: Shinra

Prezydent Jonathan Shinra siedział w swoim gabinecie na szczycie Wieżowca Shinry. Jego myśli krążyły wokół grupy terrorystycznej Avalanche, która wysadziła już dwa reaktory w Midgar. Sam był na siebie zły. Jego ojciec zawsze mu powtarzał, żeby nie lekceważyć przeciwnika, nawet słabego. Zapomniał o tej zasadzie. Rezultatem były dwa zniszczone reaktory Mako, operacja bez precedensu przez cały czas istnienia Shinra, Inc. Koszty renowacji Reeve, zajmujący się finansami korporacji, oszacował na 2 miliony gil. Biorąc pod uwagę potężne dochody, nie stanowiło to problemu, ale tu chodziło o coś więcej. Avalanche ugodziło w honor Shinry. Mająca pod komendą elitarne jednostki SOLDIER, pogromca wojowników ninja z Wutai, została boleśnie uderzona przez małą grupkę rebeliantów. Wymierzenie sprawiedliwości miało tu wielkie znaczenie propagandowe, tak samo jak sztuczne powiększenie szeregów Avalanche. Niech ludzie zobaczą, jak dzielnie Shinra walczy o ich bezpieczeństwo. Już jakiś czas temu w jego głowie zrodził się genialny w swej prostocie plan. Wiedział, że kryjówka Avalanche znajduje się gdzieś w slumsach, ale przeczesanie wszystkich sektorów po kolei nie wchodziło w grę, zwłaszcza, ze taka mała grupka z łatwością mogła umknąć z sideł. Pozostawało więc dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest ich kryjówka i wyeliminować wszystkich jednym, precyzyjnym uderzeniem. Ich informatorem w slumsach był Don Corneo, który dzięki protekcji Shinry panował tam niepodzielnie, chociaż ostatnio coraz częściej wymykał się spod kontroli. Jonathan uznał, że w najbliższym czasie trzeba będzie zastąpić go kimś bardziej godnym zaufania... Może Rude'm, wieloletnim członkiem Turks. Facet miał tyle zapału, nie mówiąc już o nadzwyczajnych umiejętnościach bitewnych i taktycznych oraz ogromnym doświadczeniu. Akurat wysłał go na misję w slumsach, bo Don Corneo twierdził, że dziś będzie u niego członek Avalanche, który może (po odpowiedniej perswazji, dodał) udzielić ważnych informacji odnośnie ich przywódcy, struktur, i co najważniejsze, kryjówki. Teraz powinno być już po sprawie. Najdalej za kilka godzin Rude stawi się w gabinecie Heideggera, który miał już sposoby na rozwiązanie podejrzanym języka. Prezydent podszedł do telefonu i podniósł słuchawkę.

- Połączcie mnie z Heideggerem - powiedział.

- Już się robi, panie prezydencie- odpowiedziała sekretarka. Po chwili w słuchawce rozległ się tubalny głos szefa bezpieki:

- Heidegger, słucham.

- Shinra z tej strony - nawiązał konwersację Jonathan - jak idą przygotowania?

- Doskonale, panie prezydencie - zarechotał- te nowe bomby, wzmacniane materią płomieni rozwalą ten cholerny słup bez problemów! Teraz tylko czekam na powrót Rude'a z więźniem, przycisnę go i do jutra Avalanche będzie tylko historią!

- Wyśmienicie - prezydent był zadowolony. - A hołota ze slumsów przekona się, że Shinra zawsze ich ochroni...ha ha ha! - nie mógł już powstrzymać się od okrutnego śmiechu.

Tymczasem w slumsach sprawy szły dokładnie tak, jak życzyłby sobie tego prezydent. Rude wreszcie schwytał członka Avalanche, znalazł też haka na Don Corneo. Po wyjściu ze ścieków nakazał gruntownie przeszukać rezydencję, a jego żołnierze stanęli na wysokości zadania - po kilkunastu minutach odnaleźli poszukiwaną dziewczynę w kantynie zbirów Corneo. Co niektórzy zastanawiali się, jakim cudem nagle znalazła się w innym pomieszczenu, ale Rude skwitował to krótkim stwierdzeniem, że najwyraźniej wymknęła się podczas przeszukiwania budynku. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że sprzeczka z członkiem zgrupowania Turks może się źle skończyć, więc siedzieli już cicho, zwłaszcza, że tak czy siak schwytali członka Avalanche, a o to w całym przesięwzięciu chodziło. Po chwili wyprowadzono ją i Dona z rezydencji. Oboje jechali na niewesoły i raczej nieokreślony czasowo pobyt w sztabie Shinry. Rude rozmyślał na temat przyszłości więźniów. Stanowiło to dla niego sadystyczną przyjemność - przewidywanie "rozrywek", jakim prawdopodobnie poddaną zostani więźniowie. Don Corneo prawdopodobnie przy najbliższej okazji padnie ofiarą przykrego wypadku, natomiast dziewczyna będzie przez kierownictwo Shinry "goszczona" tak długo, aż zgodzi się współpracować. A potem... jakiś pokazowy proces na deser po zniszczeniu Avalanche na pewno by nie zaszkodził, nie mówiąc już o tym, jak mieszkańcy Górnego Świata, te małe ścierwojadki, jak nazywał ich syn prezydenta, Rufus, miałyby szczególną uciechę. W końcu nic tak nie gromadziło całych dzielnic przy telewizorach, odbierających tylko oficjalną stację Shinry jak procesy i publiczne egzekucje, przeważnie następujące zaraz po nich. Tak, zaraz po powrocie do sztabu zmaierzał przedstawić swoją propozycję programu na najbliższych kilka dni...

Nagle ciszę przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Profesor Hojo, czołowy naukowiec Shinry w dziedzinie badań na energią Mako i mutacjami, podniósł słuchawkę.

- Słucham? Hojo przy telefonie.

- Shinra z tej strony - rozległ się głos prezydenta - jak idą eksperymenty z obiektem 56?

- Ciężko będzie do czegokolwiek dojść bez ostatniej Starożytnej, panie prezydencie - odparł naukowiec - bez porównania ich DNA i dokładnych różnic anatomicznych nie będę w stanie stwierdzić, czy można użyć 56 do odnalezienia tego wielkiego złoża enrgii Mako. Niemniej jednak już teraz mogę stwierdzić, że w tej istocie drzemie coś dziwnego.

- Już wkrótce odział Turks powinien schwytać tą Starożytną. Namierzyliśmy już jej kryjówkę, kiedy tam wróci, nasi ludzie szybko załatwią sprawę.- prezydent nie był w stanie całkowicie ukryć ekscytacji.

- Doskonale, panie prezydencie. Niech tylko pańscy ludzie nie uszkodzą za bardzo obiektu 66 - Hojo sklasyfikował już dziewczynę jako obiekt doświadczalny - to mogłoby bardzo spowolnić moje badania, musiałbym ją wpierw doprowadzić do stanu używalności.

- Nic się nie martw, Hojo, już niedługo otrzymasz nowy materiał do badań - powiedział prezydent i odłożył słuchawkę. Pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Najdalej za czterdzieści osiem godzin Avalanche zostanie zmiażdzone, a projekt Neo- Midgar wreszcie ruszy od nowa. Już niedługo...

Rozdział piąty: Spisek

Willa Don Corneo opustoszała. Ci z jego zbirów, którzy nie przebywali w tym czasie w barze, zostali szybko wyeliminowani przez żołnierzy Shinry, którym nie wiedzieć czemu stawiali opór. Najpewniej było to czysto instynktowne - Jessie była dla nich łakomym kąskiem i nie zamierzali jej nikomu oddawać. Był to spory błąd, a za błędy się płaci. Miało to jedną dobrą stronę - teraz Cloud i Aeris mogli bez przeszkód przeszukać budynek w poszukiwaniu Tify, która wciąż ukrywała się w sypialni Don Corneo. Rozdzielili się, po czym Cloud udał się w kierunku piwnicy, a Aeris postanowiła przeszukać pomieszczenia na piętrze. W jednym odnalazła pokój wyposażony w telewizor, stół do ruletki i kilka karimat, który wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada- najpewniej tam rozegrała się walka między ludźmi Corneo a żołnierzami Shinry. Doszła do wniosku, że nie ma tam czego szukać, kiedy jej uwagę przykuł osobliwy, okrągły obiekt. Podniosła go i dokładnie się mu przyjrzała. Bardzo przypominał jej materię błyskawic, z tą różnicą, że zdawał się być potężnie naładowany energią. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że była to materia rozwinięta, co podobno zdarzało się, kiedy była często używana. Aeris używała co prawda kilku, ale na tyle rzadko, że raczej nie miały na to szans. Dziewczyna wyjęła starą materię za swojego kija i włożyła nowo znalezioną. Była wyczulona na moc, zamkniętą w materiach, i od razu wyczuła, że drąg zaczął lekko drżeć. Teraz nie ulegało wątpliwości, że była to materia bojowa, najpewniej zgubiona przez jakiegoś żołnierza z Shinry, niewykluczone, że pamiętająca jeszcze wojnę z Wutai, biorąc pod uwagę stopień jej rozwinięcia. Po chwili Aeris opuściła pomieszczenie i weszła do drugiego. Był to gabinet Don Corneo, bezpośrednio połączony z sypialnią. Kwiaciarka uważnie przeszukała pomieszczenie, ale nie odnalazła nic, co wskazywało by na to, ze ktoś się tam ukrywa. Pozostała jeszcze tylko sypialnia. W porównaniu z meliną zbirów Dona była stosunkowo w dobrym stanie, jeśli nie liczyć dziury w podłodze i kilku poprzewracanych stolików. Aeris pomyślała, że być może przyjaciółka Clouda uciekła przez rzeczoną dziurę. Podeszła do niej i prawie natychmiast odskoczyła z krzykiem, kiedy ujrzała leżącego na dole potwora. Była przyzwyczajona do niebezpieczeństw, ale takiego czegoś jeszcze nie widziała, pomimo że mieszkała w Midgar dobrych kilkanaście lat. Gwałtownie odskakując od dziury potknęła się i chwyciła się zasłon w rogu pokoju, żeby odzyskać równowagę, były one jednak słabo przymocowane i pod wpływem ciężaru opadły na ziemię. Aeris podniosła się i otrzepała z pyłu, po czym odwróciła się i nastąpiło kolejne zaskoczenie. W rogu kuliła się młoda dziewczyna, średniego wzrostu brunetka w dość luźnym stroju i rękawicach. Aeris postanowiła wysunąć inicjatywę.

- Czy to ty jesteś... Tifa?

- Skąd znasz moje imię? - zapytała dziewczyna - jeśli przysyłają cię kolesie z Shinry, to wiedz, że łatwo ci ze mną nie pójdzie! - nagle przybrała zdecydowaną pozę, jakby gotową do walki. Aeris nie dała się jednak zbić z tropu.

- Jestem tu z Cloudem - powiedziała spokojnie - a co do Shinry, to też nie znoszę tych padalców.

- Z Cloudem? - Tifa wyraźnie się rozluźniła - gdzie on jest?

- Chyba w piwnicy - odpowiedziała Aeris - szukamy cię odkąd ludzie Shinry wyszli.

- Szukacie...? - Tifa była nieco zaskoczona - przecież nikt nie wiedział, że...

- Zobaczyliśmy cię na wozie, kiedy wyjeżdżałaś z twojego Sektoru. A kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że poszłaś do Corneo... sama dopowiedz sobie resztę. A teraz może chodźmy, bo Cloud pewnie wciąż cię tu szuka.

- Musimy jak najszybciej go znaleźć i dostać się do mojego baru. Sektorowi 7 grozi niebezpieczeństwo!

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała przestraszona kwiaciarka - chyba nie kolejny zamach...

- Gorzej, zresztą powiem ci po drodze.

Cloud zaczynał już mieć dość. Po przeszukaniu piwnicy nie natrafił na żadne ślady Tify. Jedyne co udało mu się odkryć to dość pokaźna kolekcja narzędzi tortur, najpewniej używanych przez Don Corneo do "perswazji niewerbalnej", jak środki przymusu bezpośredniego nazywano w SOLDIER. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Aeris miała więcej szczęścia.

- Cloud! - rozległ się nagle głos Aeris.

- Tutaj- odkrzyknął.

Aeris wpadła do piwnicy, zdyszana.

- Złe wieści. - zdołała wykrztusić.

- Nie znalazłaś Tify? - zapytał.

- Znalazł, znalazł - powiedziała Tifa, która nagle wpadła do pomieszczenia. - chodzi o coś gorszego. Sektor 7 może wkrótce zostać zniszczony. Musimy tam jak najszybciej wrócić.

- PADNIJ! - krzyknął Barret do Wedge'a - uważaj, cholera, ten patafian w ciebie mierzy! Mów... W mordę! - otworzył ogień do ostatniego żołnierza Shinry, który wdarł się na platformę przy podporze. - jak nie umisz walczyć, to spadaj na dół, po cholerę mi martwi sojusznicy!

- Nie ma mowy! Właśnie po to wstąpiłem do Avalanche, żeby wreszcie skopać tym idiotom tyłki! - odkrzyknął Wedge- a tak w ogóle, dzięki za pomoc!

Walka między wysłanymi żołnierzami Shinry a Avalanche rozgorzała na dobre. Pomimo przewagi liczebnej wroga członkowie ruchu oporu stawali dzielnie, wspomagani przez mieszkańców Sektora 7 oraz zaporowy ogień karabinu Barreta. Wielu żołnierzy Shinry zginęło, a duża część zmuszona była wycofać się po utracie wozu pancernego, który miał przebić się do podpory, ale szybko padł ofiarą granatów ręcznych, rzucanych przez Jessie i Biggs'a. Inni zajęli budynki na pograniczu Sektora, skąd ostrzeliwali członków Avalanche oraz sprzymierzonych mieszkańców. Po stronie Avalanche też nie obeszło się bez strat ; zginęło kilkunastu mieszkańców walczących na pierwszej linii, zniszczono też jeden z magazynów amunicji, którego eksplozja poraniła wielu walczących. Teraz, po godzinach walki, z okopanymi członkami i sprzymierzeńcami Avalanche jednej strony, a pokiereszowanymi żołnierzami Shinry z drugiej, sytuacja robiła się iście patowa. Źołnierze Shinry wycofali się na z góry upatrzone pozycje na skraju Sektora 7, gdzie zamierzali poczekać na posiłki. Członkowie Avalanche za to skupili się wokół słupa, który najwyraźniej był celem wojsk inwazyjnych.

- O co do jasnej cholery im łazi? - myślał na głos Barret. - ej, jak myślicie, po kiego nas atakują w taki sposób ? Dali by se spokój, tak nas nie wezmą!

- Jak dla mnie to ten słup to dobre stanowisko strzeleckie, chcą nas po prostu stąd wystrzelać!

- Bzura! - Rozległ się nagle kobiecy głos.

- Tifa? - Barret się odwrócił. - Cloud, fajnie, że jesteś... a ty? - spojrzał na Aeris- co z ciebie za jedna?

- Kwiaciarka z sąsiedniego Sektoru, przyłączyłam się po drodze do Clouda i Tify.

- Okej, ale jak se poradziliście, weszliście od, tak?

- Obeszliśmy siły Shinry ściekami, mało przyjemne, ale w sumie bezpieczne - odezwał się Cloud. Nagle zmienił temat- atakują podorę, bo chcą ją rozwalić, a nie zająć - wtedy kawał Górnego Świata zwali się nam na głowę! Cały Sektor 7 szlag trafi, a razem z nim padnie Avalanche.

Rozdział szósty: Exodus

Członkowie Avalanche zorganizowali warty zarówno na platformie, jak i w jej okolicach na ziemi. Część mieszkańców małymi grupkami przedostała się do najbliższych budynków, gdzie zgromadzona była broń Avalanche, i stopniowo zorganizowali w strategicznych punktach podpory stanowiska strzeleckie, zdolne zarówno do odparcia szturmu piechoty, jak i małej grup pojazdów pancernych. problem stanowiła tylko możliwość przeprowadzenia szturmu z użyciem śmigłowców bojowych oraz SOLDIER. To przedstawiało pewien problem, bo i ile z wojownikami Second i Third Class można było sobie poradzić, po prostu zasypując ich ciosami, to dla elity z First Class tylko Cloud mógłby być godnym przeciwnikiem. Wachlarz możliwych wariantów ataku był więc dość obszerny, ale Avalanche i ich sprzymierzeńcy byli gotowi na walkę do końca. Nagle ciszę rozdarł odgłos silnika zbliżającego się śmigłowca. Cholera, zaczyna się, pomyślał Barret. Wszyscy wokól niego podnieśli broń i zamarli w oczekiwaniu. Helipkopter zlatywał z Górnego Świata, najpewniej żołnierze Shinry zamierzali wysadzić desant i wypchnąć partyzantów z platformy. Helikopter obniżył pułap i przymierzał się do lądowania. Wychylił się z niego jakiś osobnik. Cloud od razu go rozpoznał. Reno. Ten wyciągnął coś zza pazuchy, nacisnął i rzucił na platformę. Barret podszedł do tajemniczego obiektu, pochylił się, i od razu zaklął.

- Jasna cholera... -pobladł. - wszyscy na ziemię! To bomba!

Wybuchła panika. Obrońcy zaczęli błyskawicznie opuszczać posterunki i tłoczyć się przy schodach. Byłą to raczej ucieczka, niż zorganizowany odwrót.

- Aeris, biegnij do Siódmego Nieba, tam jest Marlene! - powiedziała zadyszana Tifa - Jeszcze zdążysz. Weź ją stamtąd i zabierz do swojego domu, tam będzie bezpieczna. Jak się przegrupujemy, wrócimy po nią i ciebie!

- Dobrze - Aeris zaraz po zejściu ze schodów pobiegła w stronę baru.

- Cała reszta do Sektoru 8! - ryknął Barret. - jazda, dalej, mamy 10 minut do wybuchu!

Barret widział licznik na bombie, a ta wiedza uspokoiła nieco mieszkańców. Ewakuacja teraz przebiegała już nieco sprawniej. Po chwili Sektor opustoszał. Siły Specjalne Shinry gdzieś się wycofały - najpewniej dostali taki rozkaz od swego dowództwa, informujący o bombie... ale podłożonej przez Avalanche. To by pasowało do Shinry...

Nagle rozległ się huk. Podpora zadrżała w posadach, a z góry posypał się deszcz odłamków, z początku małych, potem coraz większych. Nagle kolumna zaczęła się przechylać, po czym rozpadła się na kawałki. Zmiażdżyły one niektóre budynki, a zaraz za nimi runął cały fragment Górnego Świata, niszcząc wszystko, co pozostało w Sektorze 6.

Barret, Cloud i Tifa udali się szybko do domu Aeris. Barret był pełen złych obaw. A jeśli Aeris nie udało się znaleźć Marlene? Takie myśli towarzyszyły mu przez całą drogę do Sektora, w którym mieszkała Aeris. Bardzo szybko dotarli pod drzwi domu kwiaciarki. Cloud zapukał, po czym weszli do środka. Przybrana matka Aeris wstała od stołu.

- Cloud, tak...? - zapytała słabym głosem.

- Tak. Coś nie tak? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

- Aeris. Turks ją dopadli. Przyprowadziła tu jakąś dziewczynkę, ale śledzili ją... nie mogła uciec, więc poszła z nimi, w zamian za bezpieczeństwo i tego dziecka.

- Marlene! - krzyknął Barret. - to na pewno ona. Gdzie jest? -zapytał przybraną matkę Aeris.

- Na górze, w sypialni. Była zmęczona, i teraz odpoczywa.

Barret wystrzelił jak z procy i pobiegł na górę, nie pytajac nawet o pozwolenie.

- To jej ojciec, więc niech mu pani wybaczy - odezwała się Tifa.

- Dobrze, ale co z Aeris? - zapytała matka Aeris.

Cloud przez chwilę intensywnie myślał. W końcu podjął decyzję.

- Wyciagniemy ją z tego. Musimy tylko zorganizować mieszkańców Sektoru 6, ale zaraz potem wyruszymy do jaskini lwa.

Mieszkańcy Sektora 6 szybko zebrali się i zorganizowali. Padła decyzja, że z Midgar wydostaną się po kolei małymi grupkami, przez ścieki, a spotkają się dopiero w Kalm. Niektórzy mieli już dość slumsów i zebrawszy się w większe lub mniejsze grupy oraz po zebraniu swoich oszczędności i zdecydowali udać się dalej, do Costa del Sol albo nawet do Cosmo Canyon, żeby tam rozpocząć nowe życie. Mimo różnicy zdań w wielu kwestiach jedno było jasne; w Midgar nie mieli już czego szukać. Najbliższy atak Shinryich z powierzchni ziemi. W końcu okazało się, że zostać w Midgar chce tylko niewielka grupka. Barret wydał Wedge'owi dyspozycję, żeby poprowadził ich do Kalm i zorganizował wszystko, co może być potrzebne podczas drogi i na miejscu. Grupę, zamierzającą dostać się do Costa del Sol podjął się poprowadzić Johnny, młodzieniec, który niegdyś zaopatrywał Avalanche w broń, natomiast grupa złożona głównie z seniorów, którzy chcieli w spokoju dożyć reszty swoich dni, zdecydowała się towarzyszyć grupie Johnny'ego aż do Costa del Sol, a potem wynająć przewodnika, który doprowadzi ich do kanionu. Wszyscy byli gotowi do drogi. Mimo smutku z opuszczenia ich domów, czy raczej tego, co za nie służyło, dało się wyczuć dziwną atmosferę ekscytacji; ludzie czuli, że mimo tego wyrywają się spod władzy Shinry, że ruszają na najdłuższą podróż swojego życia i byli podekscytowani na myśl o zbliżającej się przygodzie. Barret i Tifa też byli gotowi na misję w siedzibie Shinry. Kiedy tylko mieszkańcy rozeszli się w swoją stronę, ruszyli w stronę Wielkiej Podpory, jak zwany był wielki słup, wokół którego zbudowane było Midgar. Tam znajdowało się przejście, prowadzące pod wieżowiec Shinry.

Rozdział siódmy: Powrót

Rufus Shinra spoglądał przez okna swego prywatnego apartamentu na resztę Górnego Świata. Nie znosił tego miejsca. Małe Ścierwojadki, jak pogardliwie nazywał szczęściarzy, którym przypadł przywilej mieszkania we w miarę normalnych warunkach, zmierzali w stronę swoich mieszkań, żeby zasiąść przed telewizorami i obejrzeć kolejną z rzędu transmisję meczu piłkarskiego lub wiadomości, z których i tak nie dowiedzieliby się nic ponad to, co Shinra pozwoliła im wiedzieć. System działał wyśmienicie, ale dużym mankamentem były koszty- każdego dnia suma gil wydawana na utrzymanie obywateli w ryzach- to jest propaganda telewizyjna, preparowane na bierząco artykuły w gazetach, od czasu do czasu porwania i zabójstwa, dokonywane na członkach lub sympatykach Avalanche przez oficjalnie nieznanych sprawców, a w praktyce przez członków zgrupowania Turks- była tak ogromna, że nieraz Korporacja rejestrowała duże straty. Dlatego też Prezydent Jonathan Shinra rozpaczliwie poszukiwał Ziemi Obiecanej- legendarnego złoża energii Mako. Tam miał zamiar zbudować Neo- Midgar- rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów. Miasto błyskawicznie zwróciłoby dochody, a dzięki mieszkańcom, którzy na pewno chętnie opuściliby slumsy, żeby zamieszkać w nowej metropolii, byłby to ogromny sukces propagandowy, nie mówiąc już o fakcie, że w opuszczonych slumsach możnaby urządzić wielkie polowanie na członków Avalanche, którzy nie mogliby wtopić się już wtopić w tłum. Istniało co prawda ryzyko, że część organizacji przeniknęłaby do nowego miasta, ale na etapie zasiedlania łatwo byłoby ich wychwycić i wyłapać. Pozostawał tylko problem odnalezienia tego miejsca. Profesor Hojo, którego zadaniem było szukanie nowych złóż Mako, sceptycznie odnosił się do opinii, jakoby taka fontanna energii gdziekolwiek istniała, ale dopóki prezydentem był Jonathan, jego opinia się nie liczyła. Co starsi mieszkańcy Górnego Świata mawiali, że pod rządami Shinry można mieć trzy rzeczy; własne mieszkanie, zdanie i samochód, ale ten, kto zacznie od tego drugiego, nigdy nie dorobi się pozostałych dwóch. Większość obywateli biernie odnosiła się do wszystkich zarządzeń Shinry, a własne zdanie było dla nich wyrażeniem z dawno wymarłego języka. Od czasu do czasu trafiali się jednak zapaleńcy, tacy jak Avalanche, którzy próbowali wywalczyć swoje, ale zazwyczaj spotykał ich szybki koniec. Jeśli wierzyć aktom, które Rufus przeglądał parę lat temu, Avalanche było już dziesiątą grupą, która próbowała obalić Jonathana Shinrę, a dwudziestą od czasu powstania Midgar, znanego dziś. Syn prezydenta z wytęskinieniem czekał, aż wreszcie przejmie stery korporacji. Zamierzał zaprowadzić nowe porządki, oparte na terrorze i wyzysku, co będzie znacznie tańsze niż utrzymywanie obszernej kadry, odpowiadającej za propagandę tudzież przywoływanie do porządku jakże nielicznej opozycji. Czuł, że jego czas nadchodzi. Zbliżył się do małej makiety Midgar i zacisnął na niej dłonie.

- Już niedługo...- mruknął sam do siebie.

Tymczasem kilka pięter niżej profesor Hojo wychodził z siebie. Co prawda ostatnia Starożytna (aka obiekt 66) została wreszcie schwytana, ale jego stres wynikał z jego teorii, która miała się potwierdzić lub nie następnej nocy. Teoria Zjednoczenia (jak nazwał ją naukowiec) dotyczyła tajemniczej istoty, znanej na piętrze laboratoryjnym jako obiekt 56. Kiedy ją odnaleziono w uskoku tektonicznym niedaleko północnego kontynentu, przypominała potwornie zdeformowanego człowieka, dodatkowo brakowało jej niektórych organów wewnętrznych, o kilku kikutach po oderwanych kończynach nie wspominając. Kilka godzin później ekspedycja archeologiczna, której przewodził profesor Gast, poprzednik Hojo na polu badań naukowych, odnalazła jedną brakującą kończynę, będącą w zaskakująco dobrym stanie. Następnego dnia doszło do kluczowego wydarzenia: kończyna zniknęła. Gast postawił ekipy poszukiwawcze i siły, przydzielone mu do ochrony w stan najwyższej gotowości, ale po całodziennych poszukiwaniach wszyscy doszli do jednego wniosku: wykopana skamielina zniknęła. Dopiero pod koniec dnia profesor Gast dokonał zdumiewającego odkrycia: kończyna wciąż znajdowała się w obozie... ale teraz była częścią odnalezionej istoty. Jakiekolwiek próby racjonalnego wyjaśnienia tej sprawy spełzły na niczym, zwłaszcza, że po dokładnym przebadaniu obiekt 56 okazał się nie być już skamieliną- najważniejsze organy wewnętrzne (których część z jakichś powodów znajdowała się poza ustrojem) wykazywały śladową aktywność, a sama istota wyglądała już tylko na pogrążoną w głębokiej śpiączce, a nie martwą. Po tym tajemniczym incydencie profesor Hojo, wówczas praktykujący pod okiem Gasta, ukuł teorię, według której odnaleziona istota miała nadzwyczajne możliwości regeneracyjne, umożliwiające nawet zrastanie się oderwanych wcześniej tkanek. Długo nie miał okazji udowodnić tej teorii... aż do incydentu sprzed jakichś dwóch lat, kiedy to głowa istoty zaginęła po zajściach w Nibelheim, małej wiosce na północy, a szczegóły których były umieszczone w ściśle tajnych aktach Shinry. Jedyne, co wiedzieli obywatele tudzież niżsi rangą pracownicy Shinry (a raczej podejrzewali) to fakt, że miało to coś wspólnego z tajemniczym zaginięciem Sephirotha, niegdyś najsilniejszego wojownika Shinry i żywej legendy, a dziś skrzętnie skrywanej tajemnicy. Jeśli hipotezy Hojo były prawdziwe, to ich potwierdzenie w postaci powrotu głowy Jenovy (jak brzmiała oficjalna w kierownictwie Shinry nazwa istoty) miało nastąpić niebawem. Hojo zacisnął pięści, a krople potu wystąpiły mu na czoło. Tak podekscytowany nie był już od dawna, ale pojawiły się, jak to przeważnie w takich sytuacjach bywa, wątpliwości. A jeśli nic się nie stanie, a teoria okaże się być wyssana z palca? Prezydent Shinra finansował badania Hojo na tym polu przez długie lata, ale jeśli nagle się okaże, że kluczowa hipoteza nie jest warta funta kłaków, na pewno negatywnie odbije się to na poziomie dotacji na badania naukowe, a sam Hojo prawdopodobnie szybko wyleci na bruk... chyba, że odnajdzie Ziemię Obiecaną, ale to było dla naukowca mitem, czymś równie prawdziwym, jak legendarne bestie, zwane Strażnikami, a o których legendy krążyły po świecie od dawien dawna. Teraz jednak pozostawało mu tylko czekać, i trzymać kciuki za przybycie pozostałych komórek obiektu 56.

- W mordę...huh, huh- Barret ledwo mógł złapać oddech.- cholera, zwolnijcieże trochę!- wydusił do Cloud'a i Tify, którzy pokonywali schody, prowadzące do kwatery głównej Shinry w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Choć wydawało się to dziwne w przypadku takiego wielkoluda, Barret nie był szczególnie wytrzymały, a żelastwo, przytwierdzone do nadgarstka, też robiło swoje- po dwudziestu piętrach Barret czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał paść ze zmęczenia, podczas, gdy jego towarzysze byli już kilka pięter wyżej i nie zdradzali żadnych przejawów wyczerpania sił.

- Cloud - powiedziała Tifa. - może poczekajmy na niego. Barret nie może już chyba dłużej wspinać się w takim tempie.

- Dobra, zróbmy mały postój, ale nie na długo. Nie sądzę, żeby trzymali Aeris w szczególnie komfortowych warunkach, a pewnie zauważyli już wyludnienie Sektoru 7. - Cloud miał jasny ogląd sytuacji. - Może potraktuj Barreta tą materią leczniczą, powinno przywrócić mu nieco sił.

Po kilku minutach Barret doczołgał się do nich.

- Boże drogi, co ci odbiło z tymi schodami- wysapał w stronę Clouda. - Gdybyśmy wdarli się tam w starym, avalanchowym stylu już dawno bylibyśmy na górze...

- Po pierwsze - Cloud wystawił jeden palec. - odwrót mieszkańców Sektoru zostało już pewnie zauważone i kierownictwo Korporacji spodziewa się bezpośredniego ataku z ich strony, a to z kolei prowadzi nas do SOLDIER. Posiekaliby nas na kawałki, gdybyśmy weszli ot, tak. Po drugie - wystawił drugi palec. - walka przez sześćdziesiąt pięter nawet tylko z szeregowcami byłaby nie do wygrania. Po prostu nakryli by nas czapkami. Po trzecie...

Dobra już, dobra, chwytam. - warknął Barret. Nie znosił, gdy ludzie wytykali słabości w jego dość prymitywnym, nawiasem mówiąc, sposobie myślenia. - daj mi chwilę wytchnąć, i ruszamy dalej.

- Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne - powiedziała spokojnie Tifa. Zamknęła oczy, a po chwili Barreta otoczyło zielone światło.

- Hej... to jest zupełnie ekstra- krzyknął z entuzjazmem. - a więc tak to jest, jak cię leczą materią! - już zupełnie nie czuł zmęczenia.

- To jak cię leczyli, kiedy byłeś ranny?- zapytał Cloud.

- Ja? Ranny? - Barret się roześmiał na tą myśl. - Ci frajerzy jeszcze nigdy mnie nie dorwali!

Po chwili ruszyli dalej, a z każdym przebytym piętrem Aeris była coraz bliżej.

Ale nie tylko ona.

Do budynku wkroczył bowiem ktoś jeszcze, i deptał drużynie Clouda po piętach.

Nikt o tym nie wiedział, a intruz nie zamierzał się ujawniać.

Na razie...

Od dawna wiedział, jaki jest cel jego egzystencji. Wiedział, że musi uwolnić Matkę, ale nie mógł. Przez ostatnie pięć lat świadomość tego doprowadzała go do szaleństwa, jednak musiał poczekać. Teraz nastał jego czas. Czas zemsty za wszystkie upokorzenia, jakich doznał ze strony Shinry, zemsty w imię swoje (...Matki...). Hojo, Shinra... wszyscy, którzy ośmielili się drwić z niego (...Matki...) będą żałować dnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy stanęli na jego (...Matki...) drodze. A kiedy zemsta się dokona... cały świat legnie u jego (...Matki...) stóp.

Prezydent Jonathan Shinra przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie, i tak, jak jego syn piętro niżej spoglądał na Midgar. Sektor 7... dźwięk tych dwóch słów wwiercał mu się w czaszkę już od kilkunastu godzin, kiedy to dowiedział się o niepowodzeniu akcji Reno. Najbardziej zaskakująca dla prezydenta był szybki odwrót mieszkańców Sektora. To musiał być ten zdrajca z First Class... tylko on mógł tak fachowo to zorganizować. Na szczęście były jeszcze bataliony SOLDIER First Class, które mogły szybko ich wytropić, choć po śmierci legendarnego Sephiroth'a nie udało się już stworzyć równie doskonałego wojownika. Po jego zaginięciu kierownictwo Shinry uznało, ze nie może sobie pozwolić na kolejną taką stratę, i tak narodziła się koncepcja elity elit, która na polu bitwy nie miała sobie równych... albo tak przynajmniej myśleli jej członkowie. Śmierć Sephiroth'a była niejako inspiracją dla stworzenia nowego programu treningowego, jako że kierownictwo Shinry uznało, że nie można już polegać tylko na pojedynczych członkach SOLDIER. Teraz byli wyraźnie silniejsi...

- Nareszcie... tyle lat na to czekałem. - rozległ się nagle niski głos. - Jonathan Shinra, jak mniemam?

Prezydent zamarł. Gdzieś już słyszał ten głos, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Powoli, z wahaniem obrócił się miejscu. I zobaczył go. Wysoki, szczupły, o długich, niemal srebrnych włosach, o pociągłej, bladej twarzy, pozbawiony na pierwszy rzut oka emocji, w nieodłącznym czarnym płaszczu, z mitrilowymi naramiennikami i nagolennikami. W ręku dzierżył legendarną broń. Broń, którą pokonał niezliczone rzesze wrogów, miecz, który budził lęk samym swym widokiem, a którego nie mogł unieść nikt inny. Dwumetrowa katana, zwana Masamune.

- Jak się tu dostałeś...? - wyjąkał Jonathan.- skąd się wziąłeś, przecież zginąłeś w...

- Panie prezydencie, po co to sztuczne zdziwienie? - spokojnie rzekł mężczyzna.- oboje doskonale wiemy, że informacje z waszych gazet nie są szczególnie wiarygodne. Pewne było, że kiedyś się znowu spotkamy. Za rok, dwa, dziesięć... mi naprawdę nie robi to różnicy, odkąd posiadłem część wiedzy MATKI - położył szczególny nacisk na to słowo.

- O co ci, do diabła, chodzi? - wyjąkał prezydent- poza tym, ta rzeź, kórej dokonałeś, po co to wszystko !? Byłeś sławny, uwielbiany, miałeś wszystko.

- Eh, Jonathanie - zwrócił się do prezydenta po imieniu.- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ty i Hojo zatailiście przede mną moje pochodzenie, zrobiliście ze mnie nędzną marionetkę, ZE MNIE, KTÓREGO WIĄŹE JEDYNIE DZIEDZICTWO STAROŹYTNYCH! - ryknął nagle, a ognistoczerwony rumieniec wykwitł mu na twarzy.

Teraz prezydent Shinra był autentycznie przerażony. Dostatecznie niepokojący był już fakt, że ten facet zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Był to jasny sygnał, że już nie uznaje jego pozycji, a ten wrzask kolei dowodził, że czuje się na tyle pewnie, żeby mu grozić. Do diaska, przecież za drzwiami są strażnicy, jak mógł ich obejść, i ...

- Shinra, dość już formalności - powiedział, już znowu spokojnie, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna.- wiesz, po co tu jestem. przyszedłem uwolnić MATKĘ z więzienia, w którym ją uwięziliście na tak długo. To jedyny cel mojej wizyty w tym parszywym miejscu. Dobrze wiem, że tylko ty i Hojo macie kody, otwierające kapsułę. Nie chcę nawet patrzeć na ten wypadek ewolucji, zwący siebie naukowcem, dlatego przyszedłem tutaj, bo tylko do ciebie z całej tej zgrai żywię resztki szacunku.

Shinra nieco się rozluźnił. Może da się z nim jednak ponegocjować.

- Jaką mam gwarancję, że nie zabijesz mnie, kiedy dam ci te kody? - zaryzykował bezpośrednie pytanie.

- Szczerze? - zapytał nieproszony gość. - żadnej. Ale jeśli będziesz się upierał, będę zabijał jedną osobę po drugiej, aż ulegniesz. Zacznę od tego paniczyka, który spiskuje przeciw tobie, a którego nazywasz synem. Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli bym chciał, mógłbym dokonać eksterminacji całego budynku, a te mięczaki z twojego nowego SOLDIER First Class nie powstrzymałyby mnie.

Jonathan zamarł. Skąd, do diaska, wiedział o zmianach, jakie zaszły w SOLDIER? Przecież to...

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, skąd wiem o tych karykaturach mnie. - bezbłędnie odgadł jego myśli wojownik. - naprawdę myślisz, że po prostu przechodziłem obok i wpadłem ot, tak? Długi czas gromadziłem informacje, a ci słabeusze, niestety, mają masę słabych punktów. Gdybym chciał, mógłbym spokojnie się ich wszystkich pozbyć, ot, tak.- ciął mieczem w powietrzu dla podkreślenia swych słów.

Prezydent Shinra gorączkowo myślał, ale przychodziło mu to coraz trudniej, od kiedy do głosu doszły emocje i szczątkowe uczucia, jakie jeszcze posiadał. Rufus, jego syn, był jedyną osobą, na której mu jeszcze zależało. Nie zamierzał ryzykować.

- Czy obiecasz, że nie skrzywdzisz mojego syna, jeśli oddam ci kody? - zapytał tonem, który uznał za rzeczowy.- tu i teraz?

- Owszem, nie skrzywdzę go, ale lepiej się pospiesz. - odparł przybysz z miną pokerzysty.

Jonathan sięgnał pod biurko i nacisnął przycisk, ukryty tam. Otworzyła sie szuflada, a z tej wyciągnął klucz magnetyczny. Podał go intruzowi.

- Kod jest wpisywany automatycznie, tylko włóż tę kartę do portu po prawej stronie kapsuły.- powiedział ze zrezygnowaną miną.- reszta stanie się sama.

- Wiedziałem, że dobrze robię, przychodząc tutaj. - tajemniczy mężczyzna wziął kartę.- jednak zachowałeś resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Odejdę więc, nie krzywdząc twego syna. Sam też chcę cię oszczędzić - Shinra odetchnął z ulgą. - Ale wola MATKI jest inna. - powiedział beznamiętnie.

renice prezydenta rozszerzyły się ze strachu, ale nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Cios spadł jak grom, a głowa Jonathana potoczyła się po podłodze.

- MATKO, już wkrótce będziesz wolna - niemal w ekstazie powiedział Sephiroth, legendarny ex - SOLDIER.

Ale kryzys miał dopiero nadejść.

Rozdział ósmy - Infiltracja i przesłuchanie

Cloud, Barret i Tifa pokonywali piętro po piętrze. Szło im to zaskakująco łatwo, choć nieraz mieli wrażenie, że biorą udział w jakimś dziwnym eksperymencie i komedii w jednym. Na jednym z piętr napotkali tytularnego burmistrza Midgar, który zaoferował im kartę wstępu na wyższe piętro, jeśli tylko odgadną, jakie słowo lubi najbardziej. Tym sposobem stracili trzy tysiące gil i około godzinę czasu na szukanie wskazówek odnośnie owego słowa, ukrytych wśród kazamatów archiwów Shinry. Choć burmistrz sprawiał wrażenie wiecznie przestraszonego paranoika, to dotrzymał słowa - trudno było jednak stwierdzić, czy naprawdę chciał pomóc drużynie Clouda, czy chodziło tu raczej o swoistą grę, jaką prowadził z Shinrą. Na zastanawianie się nad tym nie było jednak czasu. Aeris była blisko, podobnie jak (jeśli jej jeszcze nie zamęczyli agenci bezpieki, przeszło przez myśli Cloudowi) Jessie. Dopiero po drodze zdali sobie sprawę, jak ważne jest również wyzwolenie informatyczki i konstruktorki Avalanche - znała ona praktycznie na wylot ich słabe strony, i jeśli tylko złamano by ją, to z całą pewnością dalsza walka z Shinrą, i tak już poważnie utrudniona przez utratę centrum dowodzenia w slumsach, stałaby się praktycznie niemożliwa. Wszelkie dodatkowe magazyny z bronią tudzież kryjówki Avalanche były Jessie znane. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Jessie będzie tak silna na "przesłuchaniu", jak dobrze radziła sobie z konstrukcją bomb i włamywaniem się na serwery Shinry.

- Posłuchajcie, bo to ważne. - odezwał się. - Nie wiem, czy uda nam się uratować i Aeris, i Jessie, jeśli będziemy działać tak powoli, jak teraz. Powinniśmy się rozdzielić.

- No dobra... - mruknął Barret. Nie podobał mu się za bardzo pomysł chodzenia w pojedynkę po siedzibie Shinry, ale wiedział, o co chodzi Cloudowi. - ja znajdę Jessie, bo jestem przywódcą Avalanche... wy poszukajcie tej dziewczyny. Tylko nie skrewcie...

- Spokojnie, damy sobie radę. - powiedziała Tifa. - uważaj na siebie.

- Martw się raczej o tych pacanów z Shinry - mruknął Barret. - bo jak mi podskoczą, to wrócą do Planety w tempie ekspresowym.

Sephiroth. Człowiek - legenda. Najdoskonalszy wojownik Shinry. Potężny i bezlitosny dla wrogów, ale wierny swym przełożonym. Morderca. Zdrajca. Rzeźnik. A teraz... twórca nowego świata.

Te wszystkie określenia do niego pasowały jak ulał. Z kartą magnetyczną, która miała nareszcie uwolnić z wieloletniej niewoli MATKĘ, zmierzał ku kapsule, w której uwięziła ją najnędzniejsza istota na tej żałosnej planecie. Hojo. Źałosny, mały człowieczek, który miał się za wielkiego uczonego, a który do pięt nie dorastał profesorowi Gastowi.

Gast. Tego człowieka Sephiroth darzył... no, może nie estymą, bo szacunek był zarezerwowany tylko i wyłącznie dla MATKI i jej wielkich poprzedników, ale na pewno był osobą, której pozwoliłby żyć w świecie, gdzie rządzić będzie odrodzona rasa Starożytnych. Po cichu srebrnowłosy wojownik miał nawet nadzieję, że napotka po drodze do MATKI profesora Hojo, i również jemu udowodni dobitnie, że czas Shinry dobiega końca.

Każdy krok przybliżał go do MATKI. Przyspieszył kroku, wymijając jednocześnie wszelkie lasery, połączone z systemem obronnym. Nie chciał się ujawniać... na razie. Póki co wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, a kiedy odnajdą pozbawione głowy ciało ex-prezydenta, będzie już daleko. Razem z ostatnią przedstawicielką rodu Cetry... swoją MATKĄ, zwaną przez nędzników z Shinry Jenovą.

Tymczasem kilka pięter wyżej Heidegger, szef Wydziału ds. Bezpieczeństwa, miał nieco inne zmartwienia. Powierzono mu bowiem zadanie wyciągnięcia ze schwytanej członkini Avalanche informacji, które pozwolą dobić i tak poważnie osłabiony ruch oporu.

- Doskonale... no to zacznijmy od łatwego pytania. - rozległ się huczący bas szefa bezpieki. - gdzie ukrywacie swoje składy z materiałami wybuchowymi? W Sektorze 6? A może... gdzieś dalej? Na przykład w Junon, Dolnym, gwoli ścisłości... powiedz teraz, a może nie trzeba będzie urządzać podobnej prowokacji jak tak w Sektorze 7...

Młoda, przywiązana ciasno do dziwnego urządzenia kobieta milczała.

- Nie powiesz? Jaka szkoda... no trudno. Najwyraźniej będę musiał zastosować pewne środki przymusu bezpośredniego. Buahahahahaha! - roześmiał się w odrażający sposób. Jego rechot przypominał rżenie konia. Odwrócił się w stronę panelu kontrolnego. Aż drżał z ekscytacji, czego nie próbował nawet ukryć; po prostu uwielbiał znęcać się nad więźniami, szczególnie politycznymi. Wcisnął kilka przycisków, a po chwili ciało dziewczyny zaczęło drżeć. Po kilkunastu sekundach Heidegger wyłączył urządzenie.

- No i jak będzie? Wierz mi, to nawet nie połowa tego, na co stać to cacko. Buahahahaha!

- Ty sukinsynu... - wydusiła dziewczyna. - Czy to naprawdę konieczne!? Robić to wszystko, żeby zniszczyć kilkuosobową grupę!?

- Wcale nie muszę tego robić... wystarczy tylko drobna pomoc z twojej strony, a gwarantuję, że już nigdy na oczy nie zobaczysz tego urządzenia. Ani mnie. - uśmiechnął się w duchu. W końcu i tak dotrzymałby obietnicy - pluton egzekucyjny Shinry już by o to zadbał.

- Nie o to chodzi... Sektor 7... ci wszyscy ludzie... cywile... którzy nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. - kobiecie coraz ciężej było mówić.

- A, o to chodzi. - na twarzy Heideggera rozlał się ohydny uśmiech. - widzisz, dla pana Jonathana są znacznie ważniejsze sprawy, niż paru brudasów ze slumsów. Zresztą, nie oglądałaś wiadomości... ale wpadka. Raczej w celi takich luksusów nie miałaś. Buahahahaha! - roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej niż dotychczas.

- O co ci chodzi...? - dziewczyna zbladła jeszcze bardziej, niż po "zabiegach" Heideggera.

- No tak, widzisz... wygląda na to, że Avalanche dokonało najbardziej spektakularnego zamachu w swej karierze. A Shinra... z wielkim poświęceniem, zupełnie bezinteresownie wysłała ekipy ratunkowe, które teraz narażają życie w ruinach Sektora 7. Buahahahaha! - szef bezpieki wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie.

- Wy dranie... Oni jeszcze tu wrócą. Mamy wiele innych komórek w wielu miejscach na świecie. Tą... rzezią... tylko podpisaliście na siebie wyrok. - wycedziła dziwnie spokojnym tonem.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

- Dokładnie, sukinsynu. - warknął potężny mężczyzna z karabinem zamiast prawej dłoni. - teraz naprawdę przegięliście pałę! - otworzył ogień ze swego karabinu, jednak zdenerwowanie znacząco obniżyło jego celność, i Heidegger został tylko lekko draśnięty w nogę, co przy jego tuszy jednak wystarczyło, żeby zwalić go z nóg. Szef bezpieki zaczął pełznąć w stronę telefonu.

- Ani mi się waż! - ryknął Barret i otworzył ponownie ogień. Tym razem trafił w dziesiątkę - Heidegger ledwo zdołał się podnieść, a seria przywódcy Avalanche rzuciła go na przeciwległą ścianę. Wallace podszedł do ciała wroga, ciągle trzymając je na muszce. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nie ma powodów do obaw. W plecach Heideggera ziała dziura na tyle duża, żeby zmieścić w niej pięść, a głowa zwisała bezwładnie. Nie było szans, żeby przeżył zarówno postrzał, jak i uderzenie o ścianę.

Barret podbiegł do Jessie, wciąż przywiązanej do machiny tortur.

- Wszystko ok? - zapytał.

- Tak, jeszcze żyję, ale uwolnij mnie stąd, bo długo nie wytrzymam... a w ogóle... skąd się tu wziąłeś? - wydusiła informatyczka.

Przywódca Avalanche zaczął rozrywać więzy dziewczyny.

- Potem pogadamy, nie ma czasu, psiamać. I tak nas już pewnie szukają. - odpowiedział. Nagle rozległ się głos. Dobiegał z głosników, umieszczonych pod sufitem.

- UWAGA, WSZYSTKIE JEDNOSTKI. NA PIĘTRZE 65 ZAUWAŹONO INTRUZÓW. WSZYSTKIE JEDNOSTKI SOLDIER FIRST CLASS, NATYCHMIAST ZGŁOSIĆ SIĘ NA PIĘTRO 65 I ARESZTOWAĆ INTRUZÓW LUB WYELIMINOWAĆ, JEŚLI BĘDĄ STAWIAĆ OPÓR. TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA, POWTARZAM, TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA.

- O w mordę... - Barret stracił swoją pewność siebie. - no to mamy przewalone.


End file.
